Overdose de Sentimentos
by Mia D. Malfoy
Summary: A vida é separada por fases. Algumas, um pouco mais complicadas do que a outra. Segundo Hermione Granger, sua fase mais complexa foi o final de sua adolescência.Afinal de contas, é justamente aí que percebemos que nossos castelos são de areia...
1. Capítulo Um

A AUTORA  
Mia Malfoy (ruiva, até o segundo chamado), é uma adolescente de 16 anos que prefere deixar seu verdadeiro nome nas sombras e adotar uma identidade secreta (sim, ela sempre foi fã de filmes de espionagem e seu maior sonho era possuir um codinome)na hora de escrever suas histórias.  
Sua paixão por Harry Potter nasceu no ano de 1999, quando acidentalmente um exemplar de A Pedra Filosofal, foi parar em suas mãos e desde então, dedica seu tempo em escrever fan fictions sobre seu herói favorito (na verdade, Ginger, sempre gostou mais de Draco do que de Harry - pois é, certas pessoas são apaixonadas por vilões, Freud deve explicar o motivo).  
Overdose de Sentimentos, é sua fan fiction de número x (Ginger tentou contar todas suas fan fictions, mas desistiu após perder a conta pela sétima vez seguida) e a primeira publicada.

DISCLAIMER  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger (assim como a maioria dos outros personagens dessa história) são de propriedade exclusiva de J.K Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury, Rocco ou qualquer outra editora/marca que retenha seus direitos.  
Em nenhum momento, a intenção dessa autora foi violar os direitos autorais e muito menos ofender alguém.

RESUMO  
A vida é separada por fases. Algumas, um pouco mais complicadas do que a outra. Segundo Hermione Granger, sua fase mais complexa foi o final de sua adolescência.  
Afinal de contas, é justamente aí que percebemos que nossos castelos são de areia e que a vida real é muito mais difícil.  
E pela primeira vez, a monitora chefe, sempre tão certinha, irá vivenciar uma turbulência de emoções e sentimentos que mudará o rumo de sua vida pacata para sempre.

NOTA DA AUTORA  
Falar sobre Overdose me provoca a sensação de dissertar sobre o nascimento de meu primeiro filho.OVERDOSE não foi minha primeira fan fiction baseada no mundo de Harry Potter (estou no ramo de fan fictions faz um bom tempo, só nunca tive coragem de publicar nada). Atualmente, estou escrevendo o capítulo dez dessa estória, colocarei aqui no aos pouquinhos. 

GENÊRO  
Geral

SPOILERS  
Pedra Filosofal, Câmara Secreta, Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Cálice de Fogo e a Ordem da Fênix.

RATING  
PG-13

**CAPÍTULO UM**

They are sleeping, while they dream.  
And they want to be adored.  
They who don´t say what they mean.  
Will live and die by their own sword.  
I dig their friends, I dig their shoes,  
They are like a child, with nothing to lose.  
In their minds, their minds.  
(Oasis - Magic Pie)

Havia uma belíssima lua cheia que brilhava com todo seu esplendor bem acima de minha cabeça e mesmo assim tudo o que eu conseguia fazer naquele momento era chorar.

Chorar desesperada, feito uma criança que se perde da mãe no supermercado, castigando minha face com lágrimas incandescentes que deixariam para sempre marcas invisíveis daquela calorenta noite de Junho em minha pele.

Fadas de luz (se querem saber minha opinião, essa foi a idéia mais infeliz de Dumbledore para o Baile – chamar as malditas fadinhas que tinham como especialidade grudar no cabelo alheio ou derrubar os chapéus mais próximos), amontoavam-se ao meu redor como pequenos vaga-lumes e por alguns segundos tive que resistir, para não segurar um daqueles demônios na mão e esmigalha-los com toda a força que eu ainda conseguia unir em mim.

Bem, é exatamente aí que começa minha história. Nesse mesmo cenário, ainda trajando meu vestido de cetim preto, com o rosto maquiado (agradecimentos especiais para a Magic Beauty que inventou a linha de cosméticos mágicos que não borram nem com um jato de lágrimas), perfumada em pontos estratégicos (desculpem garotos, mas só as garotas entendem quais são os pontos estratégicos onde se deve passar perfume) e sentada (na verdade, escondida) atrás de um arbusto defronte ao encantador lago de Hogwarts (onde é que está a Lula Gigante quando se precisa de companhia ?) aonde a já citada lua cheia estava refletida.

Foi aí que Ele (não que Ele seja algum ser de força superior ou divina, mas só que tem grande importância na minha história de vida, por isso eu sempre me refiro a Ele, com letras maiúsculas) chegou em minha vida (poeticamente – pateticamente – falando, pois na verdade, Ele só havia aproximado-se e espiado atrás dos arbustos).

- Granger ! – exclamou com uma mescla de irritação e surpresa – Eu estou lhe procurando há séculos (exagerado, como sempre) e você aí atrás desse maldito arbusto ? Levante-se imediatamente, pois caso você não se lembre, ainda somos os monitores chefes de Hogwarts e por isso somos responsáveis pela patrulha dos jardins e corredores durante a festa e ... você está chorando ?

Eu tentei pensar em algo bastante ofensivo para responder essa óbvia pergunta, mas descobri que o dom da fala havia sido tirado de meu ser naquele instante e tudo o que consegui produzir foi um longo gemido de dor.

- Por acaso ... aconteceu algo ? – indagou cautelosamente – Alguém lhe machucou ?

Em qualquer outro momento, confesso que teria ficado espantada com essa pergunta. Quer dizer, não exatamente pela pergunta e sim porque o interlocutor era Draco Malfoy. O garoto que geralmente pagaria mil galeões para o primeiro que resolvesse me machucar.

- Vai embora – foi tudo o que consegui murmurar (gemer, sussurrar, sei lá).  
- Você precisa de ajuda – concluiu após alguns segundos em silêncio e dirigiu-se para o meu lado – Não faço idéia do que aconteceu com você, mas você precisa de ajuda.  
- Olha, Draco – tentei não soluçar ou falar com a voz esganiçada (diga-se de passagem, não consegui nada disso) – Se eu precisar de ajuda, com certeza não é para você que eu irei pedir – respirei fundo e continuei – E acho melhor você ir patrulhar os corredores pois eu vou patrulhar o jardim ...

- Largue de ser orgulhosa, sua sabe-tudo arrogante ! – bem, Ele conseguiu atrair minha atenção.

Não é todo dia que sou chamada de orgulhosa, sabe-tudo arrogante (ao menos não de maneira tão direta), então eu logo foquei meus olhos ferinos bem em cima Dele e após o primeiro momento em que o contemplei parecendo imaculado sob a luz das fadas (exatamente como um anjo caído diretamente do paraíso), eu estava pronta para lhe arrancar a cabeça com três dentadas certeiras.

- Bem, Granger, na verdade, eu pouco me importo se você está bem ou não – disse com Seus olhos acinzentados reduzidos a pequenas fendas de luz – O problema é que Filch está fazendo o maior estardalhaço porque os monitores não estão cumprindo suas tarefas e então eu vim lhe procurar para patrulharmos os jardins, juntos

.  
Certo. Assim é bem melhor. Esse é o velho e bom (ou seria ruim ?) Draco Malfoy que todos estamos habituados.

- Está bem – concordei enxugando minhas lágrimas na palma da mão – Você está certo, vamos patrulhar os jardins.

Era o Baile de Formatura do sétimo ano. Eu estava bastante animada para a comemoração, por vários motivos que irei citar depois. Só sei que já que havia tudo desmoronado em cima de mim, não havia problema algum em terminar essa noite caminhando por aí ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Por alguns instantes, pude sentir uma tristeza nostálgica tomar conta de mim. Sabe, essa seria a última vez que Filch nos obrigaria a patrulhar a escola, juntos. Ainda posso me lembrar da primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Foi no sexto ano e nós ainda éramos apenas os monitores de nossas respectivas casas.

Naquela época, Draco tinha um especial ódio por minha pessoa, pois graças a mim (Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville) seu adorado papai fora para uma cela escura de Azkaban. Era uma noite bastante fria e a passamos trocando insultos do mais baixo calão, até que eu me irritei e tentei Lhe desferir um tapa no rosto, só que Ele cometeu o erro de segurar meu pulso e digamos assim, perdi o equilíbrio e saímos rolando por doze lances de escada.

Depois disso, ficamos bem quietinhos até o final da patrulha.

Com o tempo, fui me acostumando em patrulhar com Draco, pois nós sempre nos divertíamos bastante caçando os alunos fora da cama.

Ah ! Não pense que nos tornamos amigos. Nos odiávamos bastante e era justamente isso que nos incentivava. Costumávamos competir para ver quem conseguia pegar mais alunos em uma noite (e Ele sempre ganhou de mim).

Mas essa noite era especial, porque ambos parecíamos cansados de competir.  
Era nossa última noite em Hogwarts e tudo o que desejávamos era apreciar a paisagem, pois talvez nunca mais voltaríamos a ver tudo isso novamente.  
Draco Malfoy parecia silenciosamente resignado (talvez o fato do pai ter sido morto semana passada e a mãe estar em um hospício – longa história, depois eu conto) e apenas limitava-se em caminhar, olhar para a lua, olhar para mim e olhar para o chão novamente, como se em um ritual não combinado. Em outras épocas, certamente eu seria a primeira em fazer chacota com aquilo, mas eu estava bastante cansada e agradecida por Ele não ter feito nenhuma piadinha sobre ter me visto chorando atrás do arbusto.

- Muito bem, Bones ! – gritei assim que avistei a garota de longos cabelos castanhos tentando fugir de trás de uma árvore com Miguel Corner no encalço – Eu já os vi. Menos cinco pontos para a Lufa-Lufa e menos cinco pontos para a Corvinal.

- Droga, Miguel, eu disse para você que aqui não era seguro – resmungou Susana Bones correndo de volta para o castelo com Miguel aflito tentando alcança-la.

- É esse o espírito, Granger – Draco tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto – Você acaba de marcar dois pontos. Quem sabe você me vence, não é ?

- Não vai ter graça – respondi retribuindo o sorriso bobo – Você não vai poder se jogar desesperado aos meus pés, pedindo uma revanche.

- Talvez, eu possa sim – disse Draco ainda sorrindo – Claro, tirando a parte de me jogar nos seus pés, eu nunca faria isso.

- E qual tipo de revanche você sugere ?

- Uma partida de Snap Explosivo ?

- Não. Eu iria ganhar facilmente.

- Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo ?

- Você tem certeza ? Olha, já me aprimorei bastante na técnica após perder sete anos consecutivos para o Rony.

- Nós podemos jogar uma partida de Derrubada. Eu lhe empresto minha vassoura nova e eu posso voar na minha antiga Nimbus 2001.

- Não ! – exclamei sem poder deixar de rir – Eu não sei voar.

- Então, vai ser justamente isso, uma partida de Derrubada.

- Não ! – exclamei novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais séria – Já Lhe disse que não sei nem ao menos montar uma vassoura do lado certo.

- Aprenda, Granger – sibilou com sua costumeira malícia – Vamos marcar um horário. Quatro da madrugada, Campo de Quadribol ?

- Você está maluco ?

- Sabia que iria concordar. Quatro da madrugada é o horário ideal. Sugiro que você substitua esse vestido por algo mais confortável. Mas não precisa tomar banho, você vai espatifar-se toda no chão e terá que tomar outro banho.

Acho que Ele tocou em algum ponto sensível do meu ser. Sabe, odeio quando dizem que eu irei perder em qualquer tipo de aposta.

- Vamos ver se você irá continuar dizendo isso assim que perder todos os dentes da boca.

- E é assim que eu gosto de lhe ver. Com esse ânimo de predadora e não chorando feito um coelhinho assustado atrás de um arbusto.

E então eu fiquei em um tom de rubro que ganhava facilmente da tonalidade do cabelo dos sete irmãos Weasley, juntos.

Até hoje, não sei se o motivo foi por Draco Malfoy ter me chamado de predadora ou se foi porque naquele instante Seus olhos brilhantes (e só naquele momento eu reparei que eles possuíam luz própria) recaíram sobre mim de uma maneira que ainda não sei se tenho palavras suficientes para descrever (só saibam que foi uma sensação ótima).  
- Então está certo, Malfoy. Eu vou Lhe dar a Sua revanche.

- Ótimo – concluiu consultando o relógio de pulso – Meia-noite. Dumbledore deve estar mandando todo mundo para a cama nesse exato instante.

- Certo, então eu vou indo para o castelo e Lhe encontro no Campo de Quadribol, quatro horas da madrugada.

- Esteja preparada.

- Eu estarei.

Só que eu não estava.

Uma parte de mim, se negava em admitir que eu era sem sombra de dúvidas a aluna de Hogwarts que não tinha talento algum para a vassoura, enquanto outra gritava desesperadamente que se eu subisse em uma, eu iria me esborrachar no segundo seguinte, sem dar uma chance para Draco Malfoy fazer esse pequeno trabalho sujo.  
Então, qual era solução para o dilema ?

Só que aí, quando eu cheguei perto da entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória, Draco Malfoy foi imediatamente varrido da minha mente, para ceder seu lugar para Harry Potter.

Lá estava ele. Ao lado de Rony. Na verdade, havia vários alunos apinhando a passagem, porém primeiro meus olhos pousaram em Harry Potter (e por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com os meus e eu senti uma falsa sensação de alegria tomar conta de mim) e depois no bolinho de alunos.

- Qual é o problema ? – indaguei em um tom alto de monitora chefe – Por que estão todos aqui empacando o caminho ?

- Alguém mudou a senha – informou Lilá Brown – Estávamos lhe esperando para ver se você sabia da senha nova.

- Não, ninguém me disse nada – franzi o cenho e olhei ao redor – Rony, alguém lhe disse alguma coisa ?

- Não – Rony encolheu os ombros – Também não estou sabendo de absolutamente nada.

- Está bem, fiquem aqui – ordenei – Vou procurar a professora McGonagall.

Mas antes que eu pudesse sair, senti uma mão segurar meu braço com força.

E era o Harry. Nem precisei olhar, eu reconhecia o toque da mão dele.

- Nós precisamos conversar – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Agora não – retruquei em voz baixa, enquanto delicadamente me desvencilhei do braço dele e desci as escadas em busca da professora.

Bem, agora me deixe contar o motivo pelo qual eu estava chorando.

Como vocês podem imaginar, o motivo se chama Harry Potter.

Eu nutri por sete anos, uma paixão platônica pelo Menino que Sobreviveu. Sempre tentei me manter no meu lugar e ser a melhor amiga, ao invés da melhor amiga apaixonada.

Quando ele se apaixonou por Cho Chang, fui a primeira a lhe encher de conselhos (além do mais, Rony não sabe dar conselhos amorosos) e fiz o meu melhor para que ambos ficassem juntos.

Okay, eu não consegui. Ao que tudo indica, Cho, tem um temperamento que ninguém agüenta (e eu só quero saber como Cedrico Diggory, um dos garotos mais legais que já passou por essa escola, conseguiu namora-la). Não foi minha culpa.

Só que aí, meus sentimentos pelo Harry apenas cresceram e eu fiquei totalmente iludida, quando ele me chamou para o Baile de Formatura.

E realmente, estava tudo sendo magnífico, até o momento em que Harry deu a primeira golada no uísque de fogo (cortesia de Simas Finnigan que trouxera clandestinamente para o Baile) e começar a colocar tudo para fora. Quer dizer, ele começou a me fazer uma série de confissões como se eu fosse uma espécie de inquisidora do Ministério da Magia.

Primeiro, ele contou que estava sentido-se um canalha por ter me convidado para o Baile, porque sabia que eu era apaixonada por ele e tinha certeza que havia me iludido (dez pontos para você, Harry). Depois, disse que estava planejando me beijar, só para fazer ciúmes para uma certa garota cujo nome é Luna Lovegood (e que por acaso, como Harry veio a me confessar, é seu grande amor secreto – aliás, também é namorado do melhor amigo dele, Rony). E então começou a chorar e me pedir desculpas.

Bem, minha reação foi levantar-me da cadeira, encara-lo com um olhar de desprezo e sair de vista. O resto, vocês já sabem, fui chorar escondida lá fora.  
Naquele momento, tudo o que eu conseguia sentir por Harry era ódio.  
Minha mãe vivia falando que sentir ódio de alguém não é saudável e acho que ela está repleta de razão. O ódio é pior que uma doença. Pior do que qualquer peste ou pandemia.

Ele penetra em você e lhe faz perder completamente a noção de tudo. Não importa quantas vezes Harry, foi maravilhoso comigo ou o número incrível de vezes que ele salvou minha vida. Algumas palavras e eu nem ao menos quero vê-lo novamente.  
Vamos deixar minhas reflexões para depois e vamos voltar para a história. Em qual ponto eu parei ?

Sim, eu estava procurando a professora McGonagall.

Diga-se de passagem, em meu estado emocional normal, provavelmente eu teria ido diretamente para a sala da professora, mas ao contrário disso, eu fiquei rodando o castelo para lá e para cá feito uma barata que acaba de levar uma borrifada de inseticida na cara (se é que aquele monstro do Apocalipse tem cara).

Minha sorte foi encontrar o professor Snape no meio do caminho, porque certamente se isso não tivesse ocorrido, eu ainda estaria zanzando pelos corredores de Hogwarts feito uma alma penada.

- Senhorita Granger ? Já se passa da meia noite e ...

- Eu sei, professor- interromper um professor não é legal, não sigam meu exemplo- Mas é que alguém mudou a senha da Grifinória e ...

- Da Grifinória, também ?

- Sim.

- Pirraça.

- Como ?

- O poltergeist.

- Eu sei quem ele é ...

- Senhorita Granger, por acaso, andou compartilhando uísque de fogo com seus amigos no Baile ou sua capacidade mental foi reduzida para zero ?

- Eu ...

Eu lhe odeio, professor Severo Snape.

Foi isso que eu pensei, não o que eu disse.

Na verdade, não consegui dizer mais nada, porque eu realmente concordo com ele. Minha capacidade mental estava reduzida para zero.

Em primeiro lugar, eu havia aceitado uma partida de Derrubada com Draco Malfoy.  
Em segundo lugar, eu não apliquei um bom soco de direita em Harry, quando ele começou a me dizer todas aquelas coisas.

Em terceiro lugar, qual é mesmo o terceiro lugar ? Ah ! Eu estava ali gastando meu tempo com Severo Snape (que ainda não lava os cabelos e nem cogita em raspa-los definitivamente).

- O problema é que Pirraça descobriu a maneira de mudar as senhas de entrada das casas e achou interessante substituí-las por algo um pouco obsceno e até o presente momento, ninguém conseguiu mudar as novas senhas.

- E qual é a nova senha ?

Certo. Não vou nem ao menos escrever isso. Pirraça estava realmente inspirado. E eu gostaria de ter Colin Creevey ao meu lado naquele momento, alguém precisava fotografar a expressão no rosto do professor Snape ao me informar a nova senha.  
Só digo que é indescritível e impagável.

Na verdade, acho que não foi muito diferente da minha expressão ao informar para todos os alunos da Grifinória, nossa senha temporária.

- Hermione !

- Harry, agora não, eu preciso dormir.

Eu tentei loucamente escapar do Harry. Só, que ele não parecia querer encostar a cabeça no travesseiro antes de passar toda a história a limpo.

Ele esperou que todos os alunos fossem para seus dormitórios e quando eu tentei fugir para o meu, ele segurou novamente meu braço e dessa vez, não havia escapatória.  
Aposto que o monstro da culpa estava corroendo cada espaço do corpo de Harry Potter. E sabe de uma coisa ? Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de colaborar na árdua tarefa de ajuda-lo na luta contra o monstro da culpa. Por mim, Harry poderia ser devorado por ele, afinal de contas, estava merecendo.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente, sinto muito.

Sinceramente, minha cabeça estava começando a latejar cruelmente. A voz de Harry estava me causando espasmos de ódio por todo o corpo.

Então, fiquei possuída por sabe-se-lá qual tipo de sentimento e disparei tudo o que estava entalado em minha garganta:

- Você é desumano. Cruel. Horrível. Não é nem ao menos pela atrocidade que cometeu ao me iludir, não é por isso. Você é o melhor amigo de Rony. Nunca deveria nem ao menos ter olhado para Luna com outros olhos. Não venha me pedir desculpa, certo ?  
Harry abriu a boca. Creio eu, que por espanto do que necessariamente por vontade de protestar. Mas, eu não lhe dei chance de continuar, corri para o meu dormitório e chorei um pouco mais.  
Eu não queria partir de Hogwarts dessa maneira. Realmente, queria correr até o Harry e aceitar suas desculpas.

Mas não naquele instante. Não daquela maneira.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois  
Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone  
(Don't Stay - Linkin Park)

Em situações de raiva, perigo ou torpor, Deus, com toda sua grandeza, permite que nós seres humanos tenhamos uma única reação que se repete por vezes consecutivas nos fazendo parecer alguém que acaba de sofrer uma concussão cerebral.

Eu estava parada no meio do Campo de Quadribol, as mãos abrigadas no bolso do jeans, os dentes trincados de tanto frio, enquanto tudo o que conseguia fazer era amaldiçoar o nome de Draco Malfoy assim como um serial killer ao falar sobre sua última vítima.

A verdade é que eu estava irritada. A culpa não era inteiramente de Draco Malfoy, porém era exatamente nele que minha mente estava colocando todo o peso de minhas mágoas.

Afinal, o que seria de uma mocinha se não existisse um vilão para se colocar a culpa ?  
Pelos meus cálculos, até aquele presente instante Ele era o culpado por alguns delitos que terei o imenso prazer de listar aqui:

a) o fato de eu ter sido rejeitada por Harry Potter.

b) o fato de eu ter sido cruelmente iludida por Harry Potter.

c) o fato de eu não possuir tanta graciosidade (não sei se essa é a palavra correta para classifica-la, mas mesmo assim vamos lá) quanto Luna Lovegood.

d) o fato de eu ter esquecido de trazer um moletom comigo para o Campo de Quadribol.

e) o fato de eu ter perdido o manual de instruções da Magic Beauty e por esse motivo não poder ter tirado a maquiagem do rosto.

f) o fato de que eu estava com os olhos marejados e mesmo assim não conseguir soltar uma lágrima.

Na verdade, Draco não era o culpado por nada disso.

A única pessoa que merecia ser condenada era eu. Eu e minha infinita tolice.  
Pois, em sete anos, eu deveria ao menos ter crescido uns três (emocionalmente falando) para saber que separar a amizade do amor é sempre bom e que amores platônicos só lhe levaram por uma estrada de autodegradação.

Eu também deveria ter me lembrado que as madrugadas de Hogwarts são incrivelmente frias e que o fato de que estávamos com os dois pés dentro do verão era totalmente irrelevante. Sem contar que eu havia esquecido de procurar o manual debaixo do meu malão, aonde por acaso encontrei-o depois.

E quanto ao problema com minha reserva de lágrimas, acho que Draco é parcialmente culpado. Por incrível que pareça, aquela doninha me fez chorar muitas vezes durante sete anos e se meu estoque pessoal de lágrimas estava secando, Ele poderia sentir-se culpado por isso (acho que Harry Potter também, mas não é sobre ele que estamos falando).

Ah! Será que já mencionei que Draco Malfoy estava atrasado?  
Quinze minutos e nem sinal da figura translúcida.  
Então, meu cérebro lentamente foi voltando de sua longuíssima estadia na terra do limbo e assumiu suas funções de sempre.  
Foi aí que eu quis sair correndo.  
Repentinamente, um flash de sanidade disparou em minha mente.  
Que diabos eu estava fazendo ali ?  
Esperando Draco Malfoy ?  
O mesmo Draco Malfoy, cujo pai, duas semanas atrás tinha a varinha encostada na minha veia jugular e agora estava a sete palmos debaixo da terra no cemitério de Salazar's Hollow ?

Será que em nenhum momento eu havia cogitado que o único objetivo Daquela doninha insana poderia ser trazer-me para fora da escola e terminar o trabalho de Seu adorado papai em nome da tradição da família ?

Era tão óbvio que parecia ridículo.  
Minha reação foi tentar dar meia volta e partir dali.  
Só que como vocês podem imaginar, não consegui.  
E isso porque, quando me virei, dei um encontrão em ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Sim, Ele estava parado ali todo esse tempo. Há meio passo de distância.  
E eu gritei. Certo, acho que a palavra mais certa seria berrar.  
E vocês sabem tudo o que Ele fez?  
Riu.  
Como se achasse meu susto algo incrivelmente divertido de se ver.

- MALFOY! – vociferei quando finalmente recoloquei meus olhos dentro das órbitas – POSSO SABER O QUE FAZIA AÍ?

- Checando as condições de vôo – informou tranqüilamente enquanto olhava para o céu sem nenhuma estrela – E também estava achando bastante divertido o mantra que você estava entoando. Como era mesmo? Algo como, Malfoy eu te odeio, Malfoy eu te odeio.

- Da próxima vez que resolver ficar parado feito um dois de paus atrás de mim, pode fazer o imenso favor de avisar? – indaguei irritada só então percebendo que Ele trazia em cada uma de Suas mãos uma vassoura – Qual é a Starbolt?

Starbolt. Vassoura da linha Bolt, a mais veloz, anatômica e eficiente vassoura do mundo bruxo (ao menos naquela época).  
Como eu sei disso?  
Ora, com amigos como Ronald Weasley você pode ter certeza que sempre estará por dentro de tudo no quesito vassouras e esportes relacionados.

- Essa – disse entregando a vassoura da mão esquerda – Acho que até alguém sem talento como você é capaz de montar essa daí.

- E quem é você para medir meu talento ? – essa era boa, Draco Malfoy, Aquele que nunca ganhou uma partida de Quadribol para a Grifinória, querendo me dizer se eu tinha talento ou não.

- Ora, Granger, eu tive o desprazer de fazer aula de vôo com a Grifinória durante o primeiro ano. Digamos assim, era quase impossível não reparar no seu pavor crescente toda vez que alguém falava a palavra vassoura perto de você.

- Bem, eu evoluí bastante sabia ? – grande mentira – Se passou muito tempo.

- Eu não duvido disso. Aposto que você estava na sala comunal da Grifinória até agora trocando dicas de vôo com Potinho e Fuinha, não é ?

Por qual motivo Ele tinha que mencionar o nome (ou o apelido) de Harry ?  
Essa simples menção fez impulsionar a última gota de lágrima existente em mim e ela desceu rolando vagarosamente de meu olho direito e pareceu hipnotizar a mente perversa de Draco.

- Você está tão estranha – concluiu desviando sua atenção de mim – Aliás, vocês garotas são todas estranhas.

- Esqueça – murmurei limpando a lágrima antes que ela tocasse meu queixo – Vamos voar ou não ?

- Vamos – respondeu olhando novamente para o céu – Antes espero que você entenda algumas regras. A primeira é que você não vai voar acima de quatro metros, realmente não quero juntar seus restos mortais ...

- E você se importa ? – interrompi monotonamente enquanto olhava para o cabo bem polido da vassoura – Se importa se eu me espatifar ?

- Não – e abriu um sorriso que mostrava Suas duas fileiras de dentes brancos – Mas eu ainda não sei como explicaria para Dumbledore e por isso é melhor você não se quebrar em tantas partes.

- Certo – concordei distraída – Mais alguma coisa ?

- Acho que você sabe como a Derrubada funciona – concordei com a cabeça – Mas nós iremos mudar um pouco as regras do jogo, afinal nós estamos em dois – concordei novamente com um leve aceno de cabeça – Nós iremos dividir tudo em dois tempos de tempo limite quinze minutos. No primeiro eu corro atrás de você e tento lhe derrubar, enquanto no segundo nós invertemos.

- E se você conseguir me derrubar no primeiro e eu no segundo ? Ou então se não conseguirmos derrubar um ao outro ?

- Morte súbita.

- Claro – engoli em seco – E aí, vamos começar ?

- Com certeza, já que serei eu que tentarei lhe derrubar, você pode subir primeiro.  
Ótimo.

Então, eu teria que subir na vassoura, bem isso não era tão fácil, mas como é que eu iria fazer para voar ?

Fiquei por alguns segundos analisando a vassoura, como se quisesse certificar-me de que nada havia de errado com a Starbolt, porém na verdade, eu estava procurando algum tipo de botão, escrito: EJETAR, para que eu pudesse apertar e levantar vôo.  
- Granger, eu não tenho minha vida inteira ...

- Malfoy, nós temos um pequeno problema aqui.

- E qual é ? – indagou como um paciente professor ao ouvir Neville Longbottom questionar certo assunto.

- Eu não sei levantar vôo.

- Mas você disse ...

- Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, não sei levantar vôo.

- Ora, Granger, por favor, é muito fácil.

- Para você – retruquei irritada – Eu não gosto de vassouras.

- Independente de você gostar de vassouras ou não, deveria saber que manusear uma corretamente é extremamente útil.

- Então, como é que vamos fazer ? Não sei voar, não tenho idéia de como fazer isso.  
- Posicione-se na vassoura – disse Draco pacientemente – Isso você sabe fazer, suponho eu ... Certo, agora você deve desejar voar.

- Como assim ?

Draco aproximou-se um pouco mais e colocou sua mão sobre meu ombro.

- Vamos pensar assim, Granger, a vassoura é sua arma e só você pode acioná-la – explicou Draco – Para que isso aconteça, você precisa desejar que a arma funcione, desejar com todas as forças. É a mesma coisa com a vassoura, é só desejar voar pelo céu e então dê um forte impulso para cima e logo você estará voando.

- Só isso ?

- É, bem simples. Se você quiser ir para cima, para baixo, para os lados, tanto faz, apenas incline a vassoura na direção certa e ela irá lhe obedecer. Para ganhar velocidade, vá para frente e deseje ser veloz. Acha que pode fazer tudo isso ?

- Acho – na verdade, tudo o que eu achava era que queria sair dali correndo.  
Então, respirei fundo e desejei estar voando. Exatamente como Ele havia dito, dei um impulso e quando eu menos esperava a vassoura saiu em disparada para o alto.

- É assim que se faz, Granger – gritou Draco lá da grama parecendo satisfeito – Só não se esqueça de não passar de quatro metros.

Ah tá, como se eu conseguisse calcular a altura naquele momento. O ar gelado cortava meus pulmões, logo tomando conta de mim e eu ainda não havia dominado totalmente a vassoura, porque ela continuava estranhamente veloz.

- Você não me explicou como é que eu faço para parar ! – gritei tentando não perder o equilíbrio.

Muito distante, pude ouvir Draco xingar-me de algo bastante indecente e no segundo seguinte, lá estava Ele montado na vassoura e tentando alcançar-me.

- GRANGER ! – gritou – SEGURE-SE BEM.

- COMO É QUE É ?

- INCLINE A VASSOURA PARA BAIXO !

- PARA QUÊ ?

- VAMOS LOGO, INCLINE A VASSOURA PARA BAIXO.

- COMO ? ASSIM ? AHHHHHHH, NÃO !

- ISSO, AGORA CONTINUE INDO PARA BAIXO.

- QUER QUE EU DÊ DE CARA NO CHÃO ?

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE MACHUCAR, ANDA LOGO.

Fiz exatamente o que Ele mandou, comecei a descer e senti que Draco estava fazendo o mesmo, logo Ele estava ao meu lado com sua capa preta voando para trás e tentando alcançar o cabo da minha vassoura com a mão.

- LEMBRA QUANDO EU LHE DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO IRIA SE MACHUCAR ?

- LEMBRO.

- EU MENTI.

- COMO ?

- A BOA NOTÍCIA É QUE AMBOS IREMOS SAIR FERIDOS, SE A IDÉIA DE MEU SANGUE ESCORRENDO NO CHÃO LHE AGRADA.

- MALFOY ... !

Não consegui dizer mais nada, pois naquele exato instante, Draco havia-me agarrado pela cintura e se jogou para cima de mim, assim fazendo com que ambos caíssemos da vassoura.

Só por dizer, despencar de dois metros de altura é um processo doloroso.  
Para que vocês tenham uma melhor idéia da dor, imaginem o cotovelo de Draco Malfoy enfiado no seu olho, enquanto o pé dele acerta alguma parte de suas costelas.  
Bem, ao menos foi assim que estávamos quando finalmente paramos de rolar e caímos embolados no chão.

E então tentamos nos desvencilhar silenciosamente, na verdade esse pequeno contratempo até me lembrava o dia em que caímos por aqueles doze lances de escadas. Depois de um pouco de sacrifício estávamos ainda mais enrolados um no outro e nas vassouras.

E nossos rostos estavam próximos o bastante para que os nossos narizes se esbarrassem um no outro.  
Repentinamente, nós rimos.

Devo dizer que ouvir a minha risada, ao invés de gritos indignados, foi bastante surpreendente. Entretanto, admito que apesar de toda a dor que sentia em cada músculo de meu corpo aquela situação era bastante engraçada. Seria um pouco mais se não estivesse metida nisso, mas de certa forma eu havia esquecido disso.

- Você tem grama na sua boca – eu disse em meio ao riso – E sua perna está esmagando a minha.

- Desculpe – murmurou rindo enquanto tentava se mexer – E não é por nada, mas seu cabelo está cheio de terra.

- Nunca pensei que minha primeira experiência voando terminaria assim.

- Isso é porque você nunca jogou Quadribol e foi atingida por um balaço.

- Será que podemos tentar nos desenroscar outra vez ?

- Ótima idéia.

Lentamente, tiramos o joelho da barriga de um e o braço debaixo do braço do outro e finalmente conseguimos nos libertar de nossa própria prisão humana.

- Obrigada – murmurei sem graça enquanto sentava-me na grama – Aliás, você voa incrivelmente bem, se não fosse por você eu estaria em alguma outra galáxia nesse momento.

- Mas Harry Potter, é muito melhor em ser o herói, não é ?

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas Harry Potter não está aqui – disse amargamente, enquanto sentia meu coração ficar pequeno o bastante para que eu conseguisse apertá-lo em minha mão.

Draco calou-se e apenas observou-me, talvez tentasse decifrar qual era o lugar em que minha mente estava através de meus olhos.

- Granger, você sempre foi estranha assim ou é só quando eu cito o nome do Potter ?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Primeiro, lhe encontro chorando escondida e agora isso.

- O quê ?

- Você acaba de falar de seu amado Potter como se estivesse com éter dentro da boca.

- É impressão sua.

- Aconteceu algo ?

Dessa vez fui eu que encarei Draco, sentado ali na grama, talvez preocupado comigo. Eu poderia ter lhe dado uma resposta grosseira, mas eu não podia fazer isso, Ele acabara de salvar minha vida e era assim que eu retribuiria.  
Quando eu percebi, estava chorando novamente.

- Ele é horrível – gemi desolada.

- De certa forma, eu sempre tive consciência desse fato – murmurou fitando-me com um misto de espanto e compreensão.

- Por quê ele fez isso comigo, Draco, por quê ?

- Por acaso ... ?

- Eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada para conter meus sentimentos. Eu os nutri durante muitos anos e agora eles estão fortes demais ...

- Granger ...

- Eu o odeio.

- Espera ! – exclamou irritado – Espera aí, em primeiro lugar, você me chamou de Draco ?

- Eu não ...

- Certo e em segundo lugar você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu ? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Harry ... – gemi agoniada.

- Essa parte eu já entendi, prossiga.

- Ele me iludiu.

- Já entendi, não precisa continuar – disse sério levantando-se e oferecendo-me a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo – Eu sempre soube.

- Como ? – indaguei entorpecida.

- Eu sempre soube de sua paixonite. Sinceramente, todo mundo sabe.

- É ?

- Você é bastante óbvia, agora é melhor levantar-se.

Aceitei sua ajuda e rapidamente coloquei-me de pé ajeitando a roupa no meu corpo e tentando tirar um pouco de terra do meu cabelo.

- Você estava com ele no Baile, não é ?

- É.

- Aí ele provavelmente fez ou disse algo que lhe deixou chateada e você finalmente percebeu que ele havia te iludido.

- É.

- Então, você foi chorar atrás daquele arbusto.

- É.

- Seria muita ousadia minha querer saber exatamente o quê ele fez ?

- Ele é apaixonado por Luna Lovegood.

- Mas ela não é a ... ?

- Sim, ela é a namorada do Rony.

- Então, como é que ... ?

- Harry Potter é um desgraçado.

- Entendi – Draco engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo – E agora ?

- O quê ?

- Vai continuar aí chorando ou vai tomar uma decisão ?

Limpei as lágrimas, mas ainda não havia entendido qual era o tipo de decisão que Draco estava esperando da minha parte, Ele logo percebeu que eu não havia processado corretamente a pergunta.

- Olha, Granger, os tempos mudaram, nós não somos mais os mesmos. Nem eu, nem você, nem Harry Potter.

- Eu não mudei.

- Em qual época do passado, você estaria aqui comigo, contando-me seus problemas ?

- Bem acho que ... nunca.

- Veja só, a guerra muda as pessoas de alguma maneira. Ela pode nos fazer regredir ou amadurecer. Acho que eu amadureci, você provavelmente amadureceu, mas Harry Potter não.

- Draco, você não pode falar assim, Harry sofreu muito ...

- Eu sei, tenho idéia de tudo o que ele passou, das pessoas que ele perdeu, mas isso deveria tê-lo feito evoluir e não regredir.

- Como assim ?

- Ele deveria ter adquirido alguma nobreza, alguma honra, sei o quanto ele é heróico e morreria para salvar o mundo, mas isso, de nada adianta, pois ele continua ferindo as pessoas que amam ele.

- Ele não ...

- Se ele realmente tivesse amadurecido, ele não teria nem ao menos lhe convidado para o baile e você sabe bem disso.

- Harry nunca quis machucar as pessoas que amam ele ...

- Você pensa que eu sou cego ? Eu vi como ele tratou você e o Weasley, durante os nossos três últimos anos aqui.

- Ele estava ...

- Pára, Granger ! – gritou assustando-me – Pára de mentir para si mesma !

Senti vontade de chorar outra vez, tentei engolir a tristeza, abaixei a cabeça e lentamente a balancei positivamente, mostrando que eu concordava com Draco.  
O problema de Harry era que ele não havia amadurecido. A única coisa que Draco não sabia era que eu também não estava madura, pois afinal, eu continuava amando Harry em meio à todo o meu ódio.

- Draco ...

- Agora sim, tenho certeza, você me chamou de Draco.

Sem jeito, abri um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso bastante fraco, é verdade, mas ainda assim era um sorriso.

- Sabe Granger, é melhor voltarmos para nossas respectivas salas comunais.

- E a Derrubada ? – indaguei arqueando as sobrancelhas – Não quer a revanche ?

- Não – Draco sorriu – Depois que eu tive uma pequena amostra grátis de suas técnicas de vôo, estou certo de que não quero ser derrubado de uma vassoura por você.

- Está certo, vamos voltar – concordei rindo.

Apanhamos as vassouras e voltamos em silêncio para o castelo, um sorriso estampado em nossas faces e a certeza de que não partiríamos de Hogwarts odiando um ao outro para sempre.

Eu já não podia odiar Draco Malfoy.  
Nunca mais poderia.


	3. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três

I know I left too much mess and  
Destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
Then I'm sure that makes sense  
(White Flag - Dido)

Aquela manhã, foi a mais penosa de toda minha vida.  
E eu até poderia enumerar os motivos, mas creio que todos vocês são suficientemente inteligentes para entender a exata razão para que tudo estivesse errado.

O último café da manhã em Hogwarts tinha um gosto amargo de fel e sei que é o maior clichê do mundo dizer isso, mas a verdade é que sentiria falta daquele gosto de torrada perdurando em minha boca durante as três primeiras aulas.

Sentiria falta das masmorras de Snape, sentiria falta dos animais estranhos de Hagrid, sentiria falta de estar cercada de pessoas que eu amo e que sei que retribuem esse sentimento. É, também estou me referindo à Harry.  
Pois após uma reflexão de meia hora (pois foi esse o tempo restante para que eu cochilasse – e eu não cochilei), percebi como eu estava sendo injusta generalizando o problema.

Está certo, Harry havia portado-se foi canalha o suficiente para incluir-me em seu plano infantil de vingança, mas olhando por outro lado, ele também foi bastante nobre para ir lá e concertar o erro enquanto era tempo.  
Eu sei, ele estava bêbado, porém tenho absoluta certeza que Harry não é tão horrível a ponto de fazer algo para me machucar. A idéia de que eu sofreria o machucava e a bebida o fez colocar esse seu medo para fora.

Tá bom, alguém aí deveria avisa-lo que eu estou ferida do mesmo jeito, mas ao menos ele tentou remediar e é por isso que eu sei que ele me ama (não da mesma maneira que eu o amo, porém mesmo assim me ama).  
Não pense que aceitei assim tão rápido, eu ainda estava furiosa com ele e foi por esse exato motivo que quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado durante o café da manhã, levantei-me sem tentar esconder minha irritação e sem nenhuma palavra caminhei firmemente até a porta do Salão Principal.

Ao longe, pude ouvir Rony (que estava sentado ao meu lado), gritar:  
- MIONE ! AONDE VOCÊ VAI ?

Mas eu não respondi, continuei minha jornada para fora do Salão Principal e fui subindo as escadas, sem nem ao menos saber exatamente para aonde eu estava pensando em ir.  
Foi aí que eu esbarrei em Gina.

- Olá ! – cumprimentou animada – Eu estava indo para o Salão Principal, por acaso você já acabou de comer ?

- Não estou com fome – era verdade, a vontade por comida havia ido ao mesmo tempo que Harry Potter chegara no Salão.

- Tá tudo bem, Mione ?

Confirmei com a cabeça, mas infelizmente, as garotas tem um imenso senso de percepção e acho que Gina captou toda minha tormenta no ar.

- Não está nada bem – concluiu cruzando os braços na altura do umbigo – Foi o Harry, não é ? Alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês naquele Baile e você não quer me contar.  
- Como é que você sabe ? – tá bom, senso de percepção é uma coisa, adivinhação avançada é outra completamente diferente.

- Eu vi o Harry faz quatro minutos na sala comunal e sabe de uma coisa ? Parece que você pegou a cabeça dele na outra noite e a jogou umas trezentas vezes contra o muro de concreto. Até tentei chamá-lo, mas ele parecia estar em outro mundo e nem ao menos ouviu meus gritos e pode-se dizer também que ele estava bastante perturbado.

Mordi os lábios, no princípio morrendo de pena de Harry, mas logo lembrei-me de tudo que havia feito para mim e quase sorri de satisfação. Eu disse quase, não sei se vocês sabem, mas não consigo ser tão horrível assim.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, você vai me contar ou não ?

- Ele é um desgraçado – repeti exatamente o que havia dito para Draco na madrugada

– Eu o odeio.

- Espera aí, deixe-me entender, ontem você estava derretendo-se só com a idéia de poder dançar música lenta com ele e hoje o odeia ?

- É, eu sou muito volúvel.

- Hermione, por favor, eu só quero lhe ajudar.

- Não conte para Rony, está bem ? – pedi cansada de guardar segredo – Só basta um de nós odiando Harry com todas as fibras.

- Está certo, eu prometo não contar para o Rony.

- Harry é apaixonado por Luna Lovegood – o queixo de Gina caiu – É, minha reação deve ter sido essa quando ele me contou.

- Mas ela é a namorada do meu irmão.

- Eu sei muito bem disso e acho que ele também.

- E o Harry é o melhor amigo do meu irmão ! – exclamou como se aquilo fosse a maior atrocidade que já ouvira na vida, na verdade, deveria ser sim.

- Gina, sinto em lhe informar mas já possuo todas as informações que você está me oferecendo .... ah ! Harry também já tem consciência disso.

- Mas isso não pode ser !

- É, não poderia mas é. Harry apenas convidou-me no Baile para fazer ciúmes para a Luna, sendo que eu acho isso bastante idiota pois Luna ama Rony mais que tudo nessa vida. E além do mais, se Harry não tivesse ficado de pileque, ele ainda pretendia me beijar apenas para mostrar para Luna tudo o que ela havia perdido.

- EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DELE. JURO, ESTOU INDO LÁ, AMIGA, PODE DEIXAR.  
- Calma aí, Gina ! – exclamei assustada tentando segurá-la pelo braço.

- VOU DESTRUÍ-LO. VOU ANIQUILÁ-LO. VOU TRUCIDÁ-LO. VOU ARRANCAR AS TRIPAS DELE E DAR PARA O CANINO COMER...

- Espera aí, Gina! – exclamei novamente fazendo um enorme esforço para mantê-la parada no lugar.

- Como ele ousa? Você é a melhor amiga. Você quase morreu por causa dele naquela maldita guerra e é assim que o sujo retribuiu? Ele não merece continuar respirando.  
- Gina, eu entendo perfeitamente sua raiva, mas não precisamos mostrar para ele o quanto somos superiores que ele – tentei achar alguma razão para fazer Gina parar de se debater mas estava difícil que eu quase desisti e encorajei-a à matá-lo – Olha, eu também não quero que ele saiba que contei para mais alguém, por favor tente se acalmar.

Isso pareceu fazer Gina pensar. Ela parou de se mexer e tentou recuperar a respiração normal, seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia que repentinamente entraria em chamas.

- Ele é um desgraçado.

- Eu já disse isso hoje, duas vezes.

- E o que você vai fazer agora ?

- E também já me perguntaram isso hoje, duas vezes.

- Pois bem, a terceira, o quê você vai fazer agora ?

- Nada.

- NADA?

- Gina, eu o perdi, já admiti isso.

- Mas não vai fazer nada? Eu sei um bocado de azarações, se é que você já não conhece todas, posso lhe ensinar. Ou melhor, eu vou azará-lo no seu lugar ...

- Gina, não ! Nada de confusão, já basta a que está se formando na minha mente.

- Então vai deixar passar ?

- Acho que irei.

- Mione, desde quando você é tão passiva ? Garota, você está na Grifinória.

- Sei disso.

- Faça algo!

- Não vou fazer nada, Gina. Muito menos você. Agora vá para seu café da manhã antes que acabe a geléia de uva.

Comecei a subir as escadas, mas pude sentir que Gina nem ao menos saíra do lugar, por isso olhei novamente para trás e vi que ela sorria para mim.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Mione ? Você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho e a pessoa mais nobre que eu conheço. Se fosse comigo eu certamente já teria sido impulsiva o bastante para agir com violência, mas você não. Sua nobreza é o seu passaporte para a Grifinória, tenha certeza disso.

- Obrigada, Gina – não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso.

- Até depois, então.

- Até !

Acabei indo para a sala comunal da Grifinória, assim que percebi que não poderia achar esconderijo melhor, afinal todos ainda estavam forrando seus estômagos com comida apetitosa lá no Salão Principal.

Após dizer a obscena senha da Grifinória (é, ainda não conseguiram muda-la), passei pelo buraco do quadro e joguei-me na primeira poltrona que apareceu na minha frente.

Minha cabeça doía, muitas coisas a assolavam e eu não tinha nenhum tranqüilizante para isso. Prometi, durante minha reflexão de meia hora, que lágrimas nunca mais seriam vistas em meu rosto novamente e eu tentava cumprir essa promessa, apesar de achar uma tarefa impossível.

Tentei desviar meus pensamentos de Harry e logo eles voaram para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Lá estava outra pessoa que fazia minha mente um pouco mais confusa no momento (de uma maneira mais positiva que Harry, verdade).  
O ódio que eu sentia por ele estava tornando-se menos intenso, bem só poderia ser isso, caso contrário eu não estaria com um sorriso bobo na face só de lembrar da maneira que Ele salvara minha vida pela madrugada (ah ! tudo em meu corpo ainda está dolorido, obrigada por perguntar).

Mas, por qual motivo Ele salvara minha vida ?  
Por qual motivo Ele estava sendo tão compreensivo comigo ?  
Por qual motivo Ele estava DIRIGINDO A PALAVRA para mim ?  
Será que realmente a guerra o havia mudado ?  
Talvez.

Imagino que o fato de perder os pais (bem, a mãe Dele não morreu, mas quando ela está em um sanatório e não ao seu lado, pode considerar perda de causa), mexeu com algo que estava adormecido dentro Dele.  
É uma pena que esse algo tenha acordado tarde demais. Essa noite eu já estaria dormindo na minha cama e certa de que nunca mais veria Draco Malfoy novamente (veja só, eu me enganei).

Os meus pensamentos estavam novamente na magnífica maneira em que Draco jogara-se em cima de mim, salvando minha vida, quando o outro entrou na sala comunal. É, estou falando do Harry como vocês podem imaginar.  
Foquei meus olhos nele e quando percebi que Gina não havia lhe tirado nenhum membro do corpo, olhei para a lareira apagada.

- Hermione – chamou meu nome e eu senti que a última faísca de alegria que existia em mim foi apagada pelo vento – Por favor, nós precisamos conversar, eu estou sentindo-me péssimo.

- Se você quer saber, Harry, também estou sentindo-me péssima – disse séria, virando-me na poltrona para poder encará-lo melhor – Mas a diferença é que no seu caso, logo passa e a dor em mim vai durar muito mais tempo.

- Mione – lentamente ele foi aproximando-se da minha poltrona, porém não parecia muito certo de que gostaria de chegar mais perto e ter sua cabeça engolida por mim – Não sei se já lhe disse, não consigo lembrar-me de muita coisa daquela noite, mas estou muito arrependido.

- Você lembra-se de ter confessado amar Luna Lovegood ? – perguntei sem tentar deixar transparecer meu desgosto, esforcei-me à ficar impassível – Lembra-se de ter confessado seu plano para mim ?

- Lembro – afirmou colocando as mãos no bolso e eu não me lembrava dele tão bonito assim desde aquele momento em que eu o conhecera.

Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade, não era um brilho alegre, mas era um brilho que fazia meu coração palpitar mais rápido. Sua pele parecia tão macia de se tocar que eu tive que resistir à vontade de levantar-me e abraçá-lo com força, pois era isso que eu queria fazer, abraçá-lo com força e saber que ele ainda era meu.

Mas não era. Nunca foi e nunca seria.

- Ótimo.

- Eu sei que você deve estar pensando coisas horríveis de mim, mas eu realmente não quis apaixonar-me justo pela namorada de Rony.

- Sei, que não queria. Do mesmo jeito que eu não queria apaixonar-me por você das oitenta primeiras vezes que te vi.

Ele encarou-me um tanto assustado, não muito, pois ele já sabia de todos os meus sentimentos por ele, mas acho que quando isso é dito formalmente deve fazer mais estrondo dentro da pessoa, sabe?

- Eu nunca quis lhe magoar. Fui um idiota que só pensou no próprio umbigo desde o princípio.

- Foi mesmo.

- Luna foi uma força para mim em um tempo em que eu andava muito deprimido pela morte de Sirius. Eu comecei a ver um lado dela que ninguém via, mas até aí, acho que Rony viu primeiro.

- E você deveria retirar as tropas no momento em que percebeu isso.

- Não importa agora, errei e agora já admiti que ela nunca será minha.

- Sabe, já disse isso hoje, tirando a parte do errar sabe, eu não iludi ninguém.

- Mas agora, quero que saiba o quanto eu gosto de você. É a melhor garota que já conheci, a melhor de todas, estou falando sério.

Eu não disse nada, apenas arquei as sobrancelhas como se quisesse transmitir surpresa.

- Você sempre importou-se comigo, em nenhum momento pensou duas vezes em dar sua vida pela minha e eu sou tão horrível por não ter pensado em tudo isso antes de ter convidado você para aquele maldito Baile ... – as últimas palavras foram ditas como se ele estivesse sufocando e realmente estava porque no segundo seguinte começou a chorar como uma criança, desesperado.

- Harry, não torne tudo isso mais difícil – pedi cansada de fingir que eu havia subido em cima de um iceberg – Vamos esquecer, está bem?

- Eu não posso esquecer – murmurou ainda chorando – Você é tão maravilhosa e eu sou um monstro que destruiu seus sonhos.

- Você não é um monstro, apenas fez com que eu descesse do patamar de nuvens em que eu estava metida. Se me deixasse por lá, eu passaria o resto da minha vida sonhando ao invés de ficar acordada e aceitar a realidade. De certa forma foi bom saber que você não sente nada por mim...

- Eu... Sinto... Sim – interrompeu soluçando – Gosto... Muito de você... Muito mesmo.

- Não da mesma maneira que eu gosto de você.

- Mas... Juro que posso tentar... Vamos ficar juntos. Eu vou tentar... Sei que posso ... Tenho toda certeza que posso retribuir... Você é a melhor garota que...

- Harry, venha cá, sente-se aqui ao meu lado – pedi serenamente enquanto ia um pouco mais para o lado, deixando um espaço para que ele se acomodasse ali e foi exatamente isso que ele fez – Olha, vai ser doloroso para mim, futuramente será doloroso para você se for assim. Prefiro não tocar no morto e deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Sei que podemos salvar nossa amizade, temos uma vida inteira pela frente, nós ainda podemos ser grandes e melhores amigos novamente.

- Mione ...

- Eu ainda vou chorar muito, mas um dia minhas lágrimas vão secar e eu vou superar tudo isso. Amo você com todas minhas forças, mas todas essas forças são suficientes para que eu entenda o que é melhor para você. Minha felicidade é seu bem-estar, não quero lhe manter ao meu lado quando sei que ama outra pessoa.

- Mas eu vou esquecê-la ...

- Faça isso, mas por você e pela amizade que você tem com Rony. Por mim, eu só quero nossa amizade de volta, está bem?

- Mione...

- Amigos? Amigos novamente?

Harry encarou-me, parecia estar morrendo não só por dentro como por fora, ele não conseguiu responder-me pois o choro intensificou-se e tudo o que conseguia fazer era balbuciar palavras desconexas.  
Aquilo cortou meu coração. Na verdade, esmagou meu coração fazendo todo o ódio que eu sentira descer ralo abaixo. Como eu poderia odiá-lo? Como?

Então, sem pensar muito o envolvi em um forte abraço ao qual ele retribuiu com muita força, como se não quisesse que eu saísse do lado dele nunca mais.  
Foi aí que eu comecei a chorar também. E ficamos ali chorando abraçados por quase cinco minutos e se duvidar até mais, o tempo parecia não passar quando eu estava ali com ele. Sentia-me a mais sortuda das garotas da face da Terra. A mais amada, a mais querida, a mais especial.

- Mione! Harry! – abri os olhos e vi que Gina, Rony e alguns outros alunos haviam acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato, fazendo tanto barulho que somente Rony e sua irmã haviam percebido nossa presença ali.

- Deixa eles, Rony, deixa eles – disse Gina enquanto levava o irmão para direção contrária.

Aos poucos fui me desvencilhando de Harry e o encarei com os olhos vermelhos, aliás ambos estávamos com os olhos vermelhos.  
- Amigos para sempre ? – indaguei tentando fingir animação.

- Amigos para sempre – confirmou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Gina, levanta agora mesmo do meu malão que eu preciso colocar meu vestido aí dentro – disse assim que cheguei ao meu dormitório e vi Gina pousada em cima do meu malão, em uma posição do tipo chefe apache ao fazer seu pronunciamento diário.

- Vamos, conte-me tudo o que aconteceu lá na sala.

- Primeiro levanta do meu malão.

Gina levantou do malão e sentou-se na cama de Lilá Brown que era defronte à minha.

- Tá, agora conta logo.

- Ele está arrependido.

- Imagino que esteja. Vocês fizeram as pazes ?

- Fizemos.

- Mione ...

- Gina, ele é meu amigo, eu amo ele, precisamos concertar as coisas.

- Você realmente o perdoou ou só ficou com dó?

- Eu o perdoei, Gina, não consigo ficar brava com ele, você sabe bem disso.

- É – Gina concordou com um sorriso – Mas ainda acho muito sujo da parte dele...

- Ah! Ele prometeu esquecer, Luna, pela amizade com Rony.

- Melhor assim. E agora?

- O quê?

- Quem é sua próxima vítima ?  
- Gina! – exclamei enquanto fechava o malão.

- Vamos lá, abra o jogo comigo, sou sua amiga e sou casada, posso lhe dar conselhos se quiser.

Ah ! Esqueci de mencionar que Gina considera-se esposa de Dino Thomas. Eles também vão tornar-se noivos durante o verão, ele vai pedir a mão dela para o Sr. Weasley e eu serei a madrinha do casamento.

- Gina, não tenho ninguém na mira agora, estou falando sério.

- Então com quem você foi encontrar-se hoje de madrugada? Não me olhe com essa cara, eu vi você indo a direção ao Campo de Quadribol, enquanto olhava pela janela do meu dormitório.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Eu acho que conheço minha melhor amiga até no escuro.

- Certo, você venceu, era eu.

- Então quem era o felizardo ?

- Draco Malfoy !

Gina quase despencou da cama.

- COMO É QUE É ?

- Você entendeu bem, Draco Malfoy.

- Então, você e Ele estão... ? Vocês, não estão... ? Ou estão... ?

- Não estamos coisa nenhuma – interrompi Gina antes que ela pudesse concluir o raciocínio – Fui encontrá-lo em condições muito especiais.

- Eu sabia que era Ele! – exclamou Gina como se tivesse descoberto um novo continente – Estava óbvio.

- Oh! Deus do céu, por que todo mundo fica falando que é tudo óbvio na minha vida?

- Ele estava procurando você no Baile, ele perguntou para praticamente todo mundo se alguém havia lhe visto.

- Gina, ele só queria que fossemos patrulhar os jardins.

Gina fitou-me confusa e depois gargalhou bem alto.

- Mione, foi isso que ele te disse?

- Foi – respondi sentindo-me idiota.

- Não, Mione, não foi por isso que ele estava lhe procurando.

- Não, é ?

- Mione, os monitores chefes não precisavam patrulhar naquela noite.

- Não, é ?

- Não ! – confirmou Gina – Os monitores foram os encarregados disso. Sei disso porque como você sabe, sou monitora da Grifinória.

Ah ! Também esqueci de dizer que quando me tornei monitora chefe, Gina tornou-se a monitora da Grifinória pois eu não poderia desempenhar as duas funções ao mesmo tempo.

- É ?

- É, sim. Depois quando fui ao banheiro, vi Pansy Parkinson conversar com Emília Bulstrode que Draco tinha dito que ia até o banheiro masculino e havia sumido.

- Então, ele ... ?

Agora o raciocínio lento havia me contagiado. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum em minha mente.

- Ele provavelmente fugiu da Pansy e resolveu procurar sua companhia.

- Mas ele me odeia.

- É, eu achava isso. Mas está claro que não.

- Muito obrigada, Gina – disse apressada enquanto segurava o malão – Faça o favor de levar Bichento com você, eu o pego quando entrarmos no trem.

- Aonde você vai ?

- Procurar Draco Malfoy – respondi enquanto saía do dormitório batendo a porta com força.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

**I didn't know that it was so cold and  
You needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
When the time comes  
I'd take you away  
(All you wanted – Michelle Branch)  
**  
Minha mente era o refúgio de uma tormenta secular e pela primeira vez em minha vida, a resposta correta não saiu de meus lábios e nem ao menos passou por meu cérebro. Estava tudo estranho, tudo diferente, tudo tão confuso.  
Eu andei pelos corredores do castelo arrastando meu malão, totalmente baqueada, afinal, não é todo dia que você descobre Draco Malfoy, ganhador do prêmio o crápula número um de Hogwarts, tendo uma atitude tão anormal como aquela.  
Uma voz sussurrava em meu ouvido que eu precisava falar com Ele. A voz, não apenas sussurrava, mas também implorava, pedia e suplicava. Enquanto isso, outra voz, tentava gritar para mim que aquilo não passava de uma confusão da minha mente e da de Gina.  
Onde estariam os alunos da Sonserina ?  
Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, eles já estivessem no jardim esperando pelos coches. Com um pouco mais de sorte, talvez, Rony e Harry estivessem na sala comunal da Grifinória, longe o bastante para impedir-me de falar com Malfoy (acredite, isso é típico deles).  
Arrastei meu pesado malão pelo hall de entrada, fazendo um estardalhaço imenso, afinal com a pressa de achar Draco, eu não conseguia realmente ser delicada e cuidadosa (note bem o efeito que Ele já possuía em mim e eu nem ao menos percebia, em nenhuma outra situação da minha vida eu teria uma atitude desmazelada). Logo, encontrei a luz do sol penetrando minhas retinas e o verde da grama parecia tão mais intenso que por alguns segundos não consegui enxergar nada, quando finalmente acostumei-me com a luz daquela ensolarada manhã, deparei-me com o grupinho de garotas da Sonserina, não muito longe dali, rodeando Draco Malfoy.  
Bem, certamente eu deveria ter desistido de falar com Draco imediatamente, mas o fato de Ele estar cercado por cinco garotas (inclusive Pansy Parkinson), pareceu acordar algo dentro de mim. Não sei ao certo se tenho palavras para expressar corretamente, mas acho que eu tive ciúmes daquela cena.  
Os raios de sol, refletindo no cabelo platinado de Draco e seu sorriso tão branco, pareciam componentes de uma pintura surrealista, que era tão boa que eu nem ao menos conseguia acreditar. Meu coração palpitava tão rápido que eu senti que logo ele sairia por minha boca. Para completar a situação preocupante, meus joelhos estavam fracos, tão fracos que se a brisa aumentasse, eu seria arremessada no chão sem nenhuma piedade.  
Mas espera aí, Ele era Draco Malfoy ...  
Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando expurgar do meu corpo aquela sensação estranha que nascia em minha barriga e rapidamente tomava conta de todo meu ser.  
Com passos um pouco mais firmes, caminhei em direção à Draco e as risonhas garotas da Sonserina.  
- Dra ... Malfoy - exclamei séria, naquele meu conhecido tom de monitora chefe e atraí a atenção de Draco e suas companheiras cuja a expressão de alegria no rosto fechou-se assim que me viram - Nós podemos conversar ?  
- Você não tem nada para tratar com Draco, sangue ruim - disse Pansy Parkinson encarando-me friamente.  
- Desculpe, mas eu não sabia que agora Draco Malfoy tinha uma relações públicas - disse com profundo sarcasmo sorrindo para a garota com cara de buldogue - Mesmo assim, acho que tenho autoridade suficiente para tratar meu assunto diretamente com a estrela do show, não preciso de intermediários, mas mesmo assim, obrigada, minha querida.  
As garotas da Sonserina repentinamente pareceram ofendidas. Como se eu as houvesse ofendido no coletivo e talvez, fosse exatamente isso que eu havia feito. Tenho minhas dúvidas até hoje sobre esse grupinho, creio que Pansy é algum tipo de máquina do inferno que fez outras cópias dela, sem nenhum cérebro na cabeça, para que ela pudesse usar e abusar.  
Mas, Draco, Ele não parecia ofendido. Por qual outro motivo Ele estaria com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios ?  
- Está bem, Granger, nós podemos conversar.  
- DRACO - Pansy parecia agora mortalmente ultrajada - ELA É UMA SANGUE RUIM.  
- Mas é a monitora chefe e nós ainda estamos em Hogwarts, se ela tem algum assunto comigo, eu preciso ouvi-la - respondeu Draco, enquanto segurava-me pelo braço e aos poucos me afastava dali, deixando olhares atônitos para trás.  
- Obrigada por me ouvir - murmurei enquanto Ele continuava a levar-me pelo braço (preciso dizer que Ele tem mãos macias - muito clichê mas é verdade) através dos jardins - Na verdade, é um assunto muito importante ...  
- Imagino que seja - concordou Draco parando comigo na frente de um coche - Por isso, entre aí, nós precisamos de um pouco de tranqüilidade para conversar.  
Agradecida, entrei no coche com meu malão e Draco fez o mesmo, levando consigo a gaiola de sua coruja e então fechou a porta.  
- Pode falar.  
- É sobre ontem.  
- Sim, continue.  
Encarei-o e repentinamente minha resistência oscilara. Como é que Ele podia ter aqueles olhos cor de nuvem de chuva tão brilhantes ?  
Opa, Ele ainda era Draco Malfoy ...  
- Nós não precisávamos patrulhar - sussurrei sem graça, olhando para minhas mãos - E você provavelmente sabia disso.  
Não tive coragem de encarar Draco, porém um silêncio mórbido encheu o coche e levou ao menos três minutos até que Ele abrisse a boca novamente:  
- Como é que você sabe - não parecia bravo, na verdade, estava assustado.  
- Gina Weasley, ela é monitora - sussurrei em resposta.  
Mais silêncio. Deus, como eu gostaria de poder encarar Draco Malfoy e saber exatamente qual expressão tomava conta de seu rosto naquele instante.  
- Granger, realmente, eu sinto muito por ter lhe feito trabalhar durante o Baile, mas você não parecia estar se divertindo muito mesmo ...  
- Não é essa a questão - exclamei encarando-o firmemente - Olha, realmente não sei por que você abandonaria Pansy Parkinson para ficar ao meu lado no Baile.  
- Granger ...  
- Draco, eu estou tão confusa, eu nem ao menos sei o que pensar, me desculpe se eu estiver interpretando tudo é errado, mas é realmente estranho lhe ver agindo dessa maneira. Eu sempre estive acostumada com seus insultos e ...  
- Granger, pára - exclamou Draco talvez assustado pela velocidade com que as palavras estavam saindo da minha boca - Você vai me deixar tonto.  
- É que ...  
- Eu entendi perfeitamente, você está achando estranho o fato de eu estar lhe tratando dessa maneira diferente, não é?  
- Na verdade ...  
- Bem, Granger, eu realmente tenho meus motivos para não ser um verme nunca mais.  
- E quais são eles - indaguei curiosa.  
- Meu pai está morto porque ele foi um verme como eu a vida inteira - murmurou Draco, mas ele olhava através da janelinha, não para mim - Minha mãe está louca porque não pode suportar que a vida na qual meu pai nos colocou é uma mentira.  
- Você está dizendo ... ?  
- Sim, estou falando sobre Voldemort - interrompeu-me olhando para mim com frieza - Meu pai foi um tolo e eu fui ainda mais tolo do que ele, se é que você entende. Eu deveria ter um pouco de personalidade própria, mas agora é tarde demais para ficar reclamando.  
- Draco, veja só, sei que você está sentindo-se horrível pelos acontecimentos da guerra, mas ...  
- Não é só a guerra, Granger, é minha vida inteira.  
- Mas há um remédio para tudo ...  
- Você não pode entender.  
- Posso, sim. Isso é, se você resolver explicar exatamente o seu problema.  
- Granger, essa não é sua realidade, não tente ...  
- Draco - murmurei revirando os olhos em sinal de fatiga - Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu tenho quase dezoito anos e sou perfeitamente capaz de processar informações em meu cérebro, então, creio que não há problema em tentar me explicar seu problema, eu vou entender.  
Draco respirou fundo e logo em seguida bufou parecendo indeciso. Encarou-me por alguns segundos e parecia querer saber se eu realmente era confiável.  
Logo após um tempo, pareceu decidir que sim.  
- Granger, você não pode contar para ninguém - disse em um tom de voz que não chegava nem à um decibel - Eu fiz uma tremenda burrada e agora não há volta.  
- Tá bom - confirmei na expectativa de saber qual era o tão secreto problema que assolava Draco Malfoy.  
Bem, como é que posso contar para vocês o quê aconteceu em seguida ?  
Não ! Draco, não me agarrou pela cintura e me envolveu em um beijo apaixonado. Ao contrário, Ele parecia longe de querer qualquer contato físico comigo, mas por algum motivo que naquele instante eu não poderia imaginar, Ele começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa.  
Minha primeira reação obviamente foi a confusão, mas quando percebi que Ele estava ao ponto de fazer um strip-tease bem ali na minha frente, desviei a atenção dele quase que imediatamente.  
- Draco ... acho melhor ...  
- Não seja idiota, Granger, olhe para mim.  
Olhei, talvez por instinto, obrigação ou quem sabe atração.  
E Ele estava sem camisa e sinceramente, podem achar isso bastante idiota, mas eu nunca havia visto um garoto sem camisa tão próximo de mim.  
Demorei alguns segundos, para desviar meus olhos dele, para seu antebraço (o qual Ele apontava freneticamente desde que eu havia olhado-o novamente, mas espera aí, eu precisava primeiro fazer um check up geral de Draco Malfoy sem camisa para depois voltar ao mundo dos mortais).  
Aí, eu vi.  
Uma marca negra.  
Deixei escapar um gritinho de surpresa e depois, sentindo-me infantil, tentei parecer impassível.  
- Você é um comensal da morte - perguntei séria tentando focar meus olhos exclusivamente no rosto de Draco Malfoy, até que Ele colocasse novamente a camisa (tarefa difícil).  
- Sou - confirmou e em seu rosto não havia nenhum outro sentimento além de amargura - Eu não queria, mas tinha medo de desapontar meu pai.  
- Draco, isso é muito grave - disse ainda tentando parecer compreensiva.  
- Eu sei que é, Granger - disse em tom de desgosto - Com certeza, o Ministério ainda fará algumas investigações sobre a família Malfoy ou ainda quem sabe aquilo que restou dela, eu. E logo eles irão descobrir isso e eu terei uma cela úmida em Azkaban.  
- Não - exclamei e então percebi a besteira que havia falado.  
Espera aí, se Draco Malfoy era um comensal da morte, por qual motivo eu deveria lamentar pela vida dele ? A maldita doninha era integrante do grupinho seleto de Voldemort, aquele que tentou destruir meu Harry.  
Não ! Quer dizer, o Harry não era meu. Nunca foi.  
- Eu estou perdido - sussurrou - Estraguei minha vida - completou afundando a cabeça nas mãos - Sou o maior imbecil de todo o mundo. Perdi meu pai, perdi minha mãe e agora vou perder minha liberdade.  
Será que eu estava vendo direito ?  
Aquele ali era Draco Malfoy, ao ponto de debulhar-se em lágrimas bem na minha frente.  
Como vocês podem imaginar, sou uma garota de coração mole e um tanto relutante, tentei confortar Draco, afagando-lhe os cabelos platinados.  
Ele não hesitou, não protestou e eu parecia estar hipnotizada pelos fios loiros entrelaçando-se em meus dedos, posso dizer que até sentia o cheiro agradável de xampu, talvez lavanda ou algo do tipo.  
- Draco, por favor, não fique assim - tentei consolar - Você cometeu um erro grave, mas pode tentar outra vez. Sinto que há algo diferente em você ...  
- Você acha - perguntou e o som de sua voz saiu abafado através de seus dedos.  
- Acho - confirmei, mas não estava tão certa assim - Eu posso lhe ajudar.  
- Pode - indagou levantando lentamente a cabeça e olhando para a mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Posso - respondi sem nem ao menos saber o que eu estava falando - Vou fazer o máximo para ajudar você.  
- Por quê-; quis saber, enquanto eu retirava minha mão de sua cabeça - Eu fui horrível com você durante sete anos e você ainda assim quer me ajudar ?  
- Harry e Rony foram horríveis comigo durante os dois primeiros meses de aula e nem por isso eu os odeio - respondi abrindo um sorriso sincero.  
- Bem, então podemos tentar, Granger ?  
- Podemos - confirmei.  
Aí, Draco fez algo que sinceramente eu não imaginava que um dia Ele faria.  
Ele me abraçou.  
E era um abraço tão forte que eu pensei que Ele partiria todos meus ossos, mas mesmo assim eu retribuí da maneira que pude, ainda sentindo-me estranha por ter em meus braços o único garoto que eu sempre odiei em Hogwarts.  
Pela primeira vez, Ele parecia tão fraco e sozinho que tudo o que eu pude sentir por Ele era pena.  
- Granger ...  
- Sim ?  
- Seu cabelo tem cheiro de lavanda.  
Espera aí, Ele já não era Draco Malfoy ... ao menos não Aquele que eu conheci.

- Gina, cadê Bichento - perguntei casualmente quando finalmente consegui achar Gina, que estava em uma cabine com Harry, Rony e Luna.  
- Aonde você estava - perguntou Harry antes que Gina pudesse responder algo, desviando seus olhos verdes de um exemplar de O Profeta Diário e olhando-me cheio de suspeita.  
- Procurando vocês - respondi dignamente tentando não revelar toda minha culpa no cartório.  
- Isso eu pude presumir - disse Harry bastante sério - Mas gostaria de saber por quê não estava no coche conosco ... ?  
- Harry é pior que uma mula teimosa - disparou Gina parecendo irritada - Acho que já repeti mil vezes que ela tinha serviço de monitora chefe para cumprir.  
Obrigada, Gina. Eu estava assustada demais para responder essa pergunta.  
- Exato - confirmei sentando-me ao lado de Gina - Mas eu estou aqui, viva, segura e não vejo motivo para esse questionário.  
- Claro - concordou Harry voltando sua atenção para o jornal, porém não parecendo totalmente convencido ainda.  
- Mione, nós colocamos Bichento em um compartimento especial para os animais - respondeu Luna - Se quiser, você pode ir busca-lo.  
- Obrigada - olhei para Luna e não pude esconder meu profundo desgosto por ter que encara-la e ainda por cima tentar ser simpática.  
Luna não havia feito nada, mas mesmo assim, agora ela ganhara o título de culpada de meu sofrimento.  
- Acho que Mione quer buscar Bichento - disse Gina e então virou-se para mim com os olhos brilhando - Estou certa, Hermione ?  
- Bem, acho que não há problema em deixa-lo ... - finalmente entendi o brilho nos olhos de Gina - Certo, vamos busca-lo, já voltamos.  
Fui quase arrancada de meu lugar por Gina que arrastou-me para fora parecendo explodir de tamanha ansiedade de me afastar de perto da cabine.  
- Tá-; exclamou repentinamente parando no meio do corredor - Você foi procura-lo ?  
- Fui, não precisava ter quase amputado meu braço só para perguntar isso.  
- E aí, vocês se beijaram, certo ?  
- Gina !  
- Certo, ao menos você disse que o ama ?  
- Gina !  
- Qual é seu problema ? Não consegue expressar seus sentimentos ?  
- Meus sentimentos por Draco Malfoy, nada mais são que inofensivos.  
Gina parecia irritada, colocara a mão na cintura e agora encarava-me séria.  
- Sabe de uma coisa, seria um belo chute em Harry se você namorasse Draco Malfoy.  
- É, seria, mas ...  
- E seria um belo casal, vocês dois são os alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts.  
- É, seria, mas ...  
- Também seria ...  
- Gina ! Pára !  
- Mione, faça o melhor, mas não deixe essa chance escapar.  
- Por qual motivo absurdo você costuma ver coisas aonde elas não existem ? Está parecendo Luna Lovegood.  
- Talvez, Weasley, esteja certa, Granger - disse uma voz masculina logo atrás de mim - Talvez exista algo entre você e Malfoy, só que os dois são cegos o bastante para não enxergarem.  
Virei-me lentamente e deparei-me com um garoto da Sonserina, pele bronzeada, olhos castanhos e cabelo castanho claro. Estava encostado parado na porta de uma cabine e sorria desagradavelmente.  
- Está tentando insinuar algo com isso - perguntei - Blás Zabini ?


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Capítulo 5  
If that's what I am so far  
Until you get out of this mess  
And I will pretend  
That I don't know of your sins  
Until you are ready to confess  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know, I'll know  
(I Know - Fiona Apple)

- Eu sei - ele respondeu frisando bem cada palavra - Eu sei exatamente sobre todos os sentimentos de Draco Malfoy por você desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.  
- E você quer uma medalha de honra ao mérito por isso - indaguei sorrindo cinicamente - Não é novidade para ninguém que Draco Malfoy sente um ódio desenfreado por qualquer amigo de Harry Potter.  
- Hermione - sussurrou Gina fazendo com que eu desviasse minha atenção para ela - Não querendo intrometer-me no assunto, mas você deveria escuta-lo - completou receosa.  
- Mas ... - só então percebi que havia algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca - Gina, por acaso você não conhece Blás Zabini, conhece ?  
- Mione, por favor, escute-o, tenho certeza que vai ser bastante esclarecedor - murmurou Gina cujo rosto assumia uma belíssima tonalidade pimenta - Blás sabe das coisas.  
- Sabe, é? – me virei novamente para Blás Zabini com uma raiva crescente dentro de mim - Não quero saber de nada vindo de um aluno da Sonserina e inclusive você.  
- E Draco Malfoy - perguntou Blás que ainda sorria, obviamente achando tudo muito cômico.  
- Qual é seu problema, Blás ? Eu não estou com muita paciência, então se você puder ser breve ...  
- Eu apenas gostaria que vocês duas entrassem na minha cabine - disse cordialmente fazendo uma reverência exagerada - Logo o trem começará a funcionar e não é muito seguro permanecer em pé no meio do corredor.  
Olhei para Gina um tanto irritada, mas ela parecia achar a visão dos próprios sapatos, um tanto mais interessante do que meu rosto contorcido de raiva.  
- Está certo – concordei olhando para Blás outra vez – Mas é bom você ser breve, não vou gastar a viagem inteira na sua cabine.  
- Prometo que serei o mais rápido possível – disse Blás ainda com aquele sorriso peculiar estampado no rosto – Meu tempo também é bastante precioso, senhorita Granger, se puder entrar na cabine agora, eu ficaria imensamente agradecido.  
Sem protestar, entrei na cabine com passos tão duros que tenho certeza que poderia ter causado um abalo sísmico no local. Ainda com a cara fechada, sentei-me e cruzei os braços, enquanto observava Gina, bastante timidamente, sentar-se ao meu lado.  
- Muito bem, senhoritas – disse Blás enquanto fechava a porta da cabine – Acho que a nossa monitora chefe não está agüentando de curiosidade para saber exatamente os sentimentos de Draco Malfoy por ela.  
- Eu já disse que conheço exatamente os sentimentos de Draco Malfoy por mim – retruquei no alto de minha superioridade, afinal, um leão quando morre é sempre com a cabeça bastante erguida – Realmente não preciso que você esclareça o óbvio.  
- Tão óbvio que você não enxergou por sete anos, senhorita Granger. Mas não lhe culpo de nenhuma forma, Draco Malfoy é realmente talentoso na arte do enganar e confundir.  
- Talvez eu possa lhe dar outra medalha – disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo – Acha que uma de Adivinhação Avançada, seria ideal para você?  
- Não é realmente necessário. Eu já tenho oito medalhas por Adivinhação Avançada.  
Olhei para Blás Zabini com vontade de rir, porém vi que ele estava mais sério do que o comum.  
- Mione – murmurou Gina parecendo tentar reunir coragem para dirigir a palavra à mim – Blás é o melhor aluno de Adivinhação que Hogwarts já teve desde Cassandra Vlabatsky.  
- É? – perguntei ainda munida de todo meu sarcasmo – Não sei se alguém lhe contou Gina, porém Adivinhação não passa de lixo barato para entreter adolescentes.  
- Só porque você não é boa em Adivinhação, não precisa ser tão rude com as pessoas que interessam pelo assunto – rebateu Gina com a voz esganiçada.  
Creio que minha expressão em um instante transformou-se do médico para o monstro. Preciso confessar que meu maior defeito durante a adolescência era o fato de ter a mais absoluta certeza de que eu era boa em tudo e se havia certo assunto que eu não entendia, era apenas por ser um assunto menos interessante do mundo.  
Gina encolheu-se feito uma flor morta e isso é bastante estranho, sendo ela a primeira a dar a cara à tapa em uma batalha. Será que eu era tão ameaçadora assim aos dezessete anos de idade ?  
- Pois bem, não estou lhe pedindo que acredite em Adivinhação, Granger – disse Blás teatralmente – Só gostaria de cinco minutos de sua atenção.  
- Você já está tendo minha atenção e tomando meu tempo, prossiga.  
- Acredito que o que me faça tão bom em Adivinhação, seja um certo dom com o qual fui agraciado em meu nascimento – dizia Blás ainda bastante interessando em manter o tom teatral – Eu posso ler pensamentos.  
- Ler pensamentos ? – não pude me conter – Isso é extremamente proibido no mundo bruxo. Uma pessoa que nasce com esse dom, precisa urgentemente procurar o Ministério da Magia e ...  
- Granger, nada do que você está me dizendo é uma novidade – murmurou Blás, agora entediado – Sei tudo sobre as conseqüências de um leitor de mentes e posso dizer que estou ciente de como eu deveria ter procedido ao descobrir meu dom. O problema é que achei bastante interessante poder ler mentes e realmente não ia deixar o Ministério da Magia controlar meus poderes.  
- Esse é o pensamento de um terrorista.  
- Eu estudei durante sete anos na Sonserina, sou naturalmente um terrorista, está esquecida ?  
- Certo – concordei tentando colocar minha mente em ordem – Já que você é um leitor de mentes creio que não seja um empecilho dizer-me exatamente o que estou pensando agora.  
Blás calou-se por alguns segundos e eu pude quase jurar que havia descoberto sua farsa. Só que no segundo seguinte, ele abriu aquele sorriso cheio de dentes que faz meu estômago revirar.  
- Além do fato de estar claramente duvidando de mim, você está pensando em sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de caramelo e nozes por cima.  
Abri a boca, porém não consegui produzir nenhum som e por isso esforcei-me a fecha-la outra vez.  
- Agora, você vai me ouvir, Granger ? – quis saber Blás vitorioso.  
- Vou – concordei timidamente.  
- A questão é sobre Draco Malfoy – disse Blás – Gina, sua amiga, procurou-me faz alguns minutos para perguntar-me se eu poderia ler a mente Dele e descobrir se dentro dela havia algo de você.  
- Gina ! – exclamei mais por instinto do que por outra coisa.  
Dessa vez, Gina sorria de um jeito bastante cúmplice, fato que me fez esquecer de que eu deveria pular em cima dela e trucida-la com golpes marciais.  
- O fato é que eu achei extremamente desnecessário entrar na mente de Draco Malfoy, pois eu já sabia os sentimentos Dele por você desde o primeiro ano.  
- Sabia ?  
- Por algum motivo, os pensamentos Dele são tão altos que muitas vezes sobressaem aos pensamentos de qualquer pessoa ao redor. E Ele pensa em você com muita freqüência, de uma maneira bastante confusa no princípio, mas acho que tudo foi se esclarecendo com o passar dos anos.  
"Não foi apenas uma vez que o vi com a ex-namorada, Pansy Parkinson, enquanto pensava em você. Só que como você sabe naquela época ainda existia o pai Dele e por isso Ele censurava-se imediatamente e tentava enfiar na cabeça que você não era nada além de uma garota de sangue ruim".  
Minha mente, aos poucos tentava processar tal informação.  
Meus ouvidos muito me enganavam ou Draco Malfoy realmente pensava em mim como garota ?  
É uma descoberta chocante saber que Aquele que você odiou durante muitos anos, pensa em você como um ser humano e não como um esquilo.  
- Você está certo disso ?  
- Estou. E depois da guerra, os pensamentos sobre você estavam mais freqüentes. E acredito eu que agora vocês já não tem nenhum empecilho.  
Encarei Blás Zabini ainda incerta. Se ele sabia os sentimentos de Draco, talvez também soubesse o fato de Ele ser um comensal da morte.  
Mas antes que eu pudesse completar meu raciocínio, Blás já havia lido minha mente.  
- Granger, acho que Ele realmente está mudado e você não errou ao dar uma chance para Ele.  
- Você tem certeza ?  
- Tenho. É só isso, Granger, o destino está exclusivamente em suas mãos.  
- Blás ! – exclamei repentinamente – Por qual motivo você está me ajudando ?  
- Gina Weasley prometeu-me enviar semanalmente durante um ano, um saco de doces para minha residência e essa é realmente uma proposta irresistível.  
Olhei para Gina sem graça, tentando anotar mentalmente o fato de que depois eu teria que agradece-la e desculpar-me por algo.  
- Muito obrigada, Blás – disse enquanto levantava-me – Acho que essa conversa esclareceu algumas coisas em minha mente.  
- Foi um prazer trabalhar com você.  
- Então, vamos voltar para a cabine, Gina ?  
- Certo.  
- Mais uma vez, obrigada, Blás.  
- Volte sempre.

- Você deveria ter me consultado antes – murmurei para Gina enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.  
- Conheço você o suficiente para dizer que não aceitaria – disse Gina empolgada – Mas e aí? Agora vai namorar Draco Malfoy, não é?  
- Se você parar de gritar isso pelo corredor eu até posso pensar no assunto.  
- Meu Deus ! Bem que Blás disse que você era uma pessoa de aura difícil.  
- Gina, Ele não me pediu em namoro, nem nada.  
- Mas Ele tem interesse por você.  
- E eu tenho interesse pelo Harry, enquanto eu não me recuperar disso, não posso aceitar amar outra pessoa.  
- Realmente não entendo como é que seu cérebro funciona mas deve ser bastante diferente de todos os outros seres humanos dessa Terra.  
- Gina, eu só sou realista, agora fique quieta e não toque em nenhuma palavra sobre o acontecido, certo ? – disse enquanto abria a porta da cabine aonde nossos amigos estavam.  
- Vocês demoraram – observou Harry – Cadê seu gato Hermione ?  
- Hermione resolveu deixar-lo lá – disse Gina sentando-se novamente – Tudo bem por aqui ?  
- Tudo – respondeu Harry cujos olhos verdes estavam grudados em mim de maneira suspeita – Se resolveu deixar seu gato lá, Hermione, por qual motivo demorou tanto ?  
- Encontramos Parvati Patil no meio do caminho – respondeu Gina, já que eu ainda não consigo dizer uma mentira inteligente o bastante para enganar Harry – E você sabe que ela não perde a chance de conversar com nenhum ser humano na Terra.  
- Claro – concordou, pude perceber que não plenamente satisfeito com a resposta, mas afinal, desde quando eu preciso dar satisfações de minha vida para ele ?  
Quando, finalmente sentei-me entre Gina e Harry, a porta abriu-se de chofre e por ela, entrou, vocês já podem imaginar quem, Draco Malfoy.  
A reação na cabine, foi um tanto diferente da natural.  
Gina prendeu a respiração, mordeu os lábios e olhou para mim, como se esperasse que eu o agarrasse naquele momento e declarasse toda minha devoção por Ele. Luna focou seus olhos sonhadores em Draco e logo depois pareceu achar mais interessante observar a paisagem. Rony e Harry, colocaram-se de pé ao mesmo tempo, prontos para ataca-lo na mesma velocidade que Ele insultasse alguém presente ali.  
E eu ?  
Bem, eu só não enfiei minha cabeça dentro de um buraco pois não sou um avestruz.  
Meu estômago deu diversas cambalhotas e eu me senti pequena, insignificante e extremamente culpada.  
Era Aquele garoto que gostava de mim ? Era realmente o garoto pálido parado na porta que eu iria ajudar ?  
- Não estou aqui para nenhum duelo de varinhas, Potter – disse Draco, com seu velho tom arrastado, enquanto observava Harry que naquela altura já tinha a mão no bolso e estava pronto para sacar a varinha e usar contra Draco todas as azarações que conhecia.  
- Então, qual é seu problema ? – indagou Rony rispidamente – Também não estamos aqui para tomar chá com você, então, se for breve, ficaríamos satisfeitos.  
- Também não falei com você Weasley – retrucou sem nem ao menos olhar Rony – Estou aqui para falar com a Granger.  
- COM ELA ? – gritaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.  
Gina suspirou parecendo alguém que está acompanhando um duelo romântico pela mão da mocinha e Luna, olhava-me com um sorriso estranho no rosto, como se soubesse exatamente por qual motivo Draco queria falar comigo.  
E eu ?  
Bem, eu senti que havia acabado de levar um soco na barriga.  
- Sobre ? – murmurei sentindo meu rosto corar.  
- Você sabe o assunto – murmurou em resposta.  
- Você não tem absolutamente nada para tratar com a nossa Hermione.  
- Potter, ao menos que você tenha uma patente registrada no Ministério da Magia, não vejo como Hermione Granger poderia ser sua. E aliás, eu não tenho tempo para perder com nenhum chilique ciumento e por isso, se você puder me acompanhar até o corredor, por favor, Granger ... ?  
Levantei, meus joelhos estavam fracos novamente.  
Como eu poderia encarar Draco sabendo que Ele olhava-me com outros olhos ?  
- Você vai ? – indagou Rony indignado.  
- Por favor, não vamos criar caso, Rony – murmurei enquanto passava com a cabeça baixa por Harry e junto com Draco Malfoy retirava-me da cabine, fechando a porta atrás de mim.  
Nós afastamos um pouco da minha cabine, eu nem ao menos podia olha-lo. Sentia-me como uma condenada andando pelo corredor da morte, seguindo seu capataz para o destino inevitável.  
- Draco, por favor, nunca mais tente falar comigo perto de Harry ou Rony – pedi quando ambos paramos de andar e encaramos um ao outro.  
- Eu não me importo com nenhum deles – disse Draco displicente – Precisava falar com você, urgente.  
- Certo, estou aqui, agora você pode falar – disse rapidamente, olhando para meus próprios pés.  
Draco não disse nada. Apenas olhou-me por alguns segundos. Senti que Ele estava tentando analisar exatamente por qual motivo eu estava agindo de maneira tão desconfortável.  
- Granger, aconteceu algo ? – finalmente perguntou.  
- Não !  
- O quê você estava fazendo na cabine de Blás Zabini, então ?  
- COMO VOCÊ SABE ?  
- Eu tenho meus informantes.  
- Eu não estava fazendo nada ...  
- Ele é leitor de mentes, sabia ?  
- Eu sei, mas ...  
- Também me contaram que aquela garota Weasley, estava conversando com ele antes de embarcamos no trem.  
- É? Bem, olha, não estou sabendo de nada disso ...  
- Granger – disse Draco sério segurando meu queixo com suas mãos geladas, fazendo que eu o encarasse – Se você queria saber sobre meus sentimentos por você, era bem mais fácil você ter perguntado.  
- Mas eu não queria saber – murmurei sentindo-me perdida – Não queria mesmo. Foi, Gina, ela acha que apenas porque agora estamos nos entendendo melhor ...  
- Certo – Draco soltou meu queixo e quase que automaticamente minha linha de visão voltou a ser meus sapatos.  
- Draco, o que você sente por mim ? – perguntei timidamente, alguns segundos depois.  
- Podemos deixar esse assunto para depois ? Agora acho que Potter quer você de volta.  
- Você disse que era só eu perguntar ...  
- Mas agora que você já sabe, não precisa ouvir isso de meus lábios ou precisa ?  
Encarei-o surpresa.  
Tá, será que eu preciso dizer que eu já nem ao menos entendia quem era eu e o que estava fazendo ali parada naquele corredor na companhia Daquele garoto loiro ?  
E, espera aí ... Ele gostava mesmo de mim ?  
- Draco ...  
- Granger, depois nós conversamos, melhor voltar para sua cabine.  
- Aonde eu posso te encontrar ?  
- Você não me encontra, eu te encontro.  
Vi que ficar ali parada, não adiantaria nada.  
Por isso, com um último olhar de confusão, deixei Draco ali parado naquele corredor.  
Se querem saber, Ele também parecia confuso. Talvez, pelo fato de que foi justamente nessa página, que a minha história e a de Draco, começou a ser escrita ...


	6. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis  
I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
(I'm only happy when it rains - Garbage)

O Sugary Coffe é um bar simpático e agradável localizado no Beco Diagonal, muito próximo à loja de Madame Malkin e o Empório das Corujas. A primeira vez que eu fui lá, foi justamente no dia em que saímos de Hogwarts. Os alunos do sétimo ano (e alguns clandestinos do sexto, entenda-se por Gina e Luna), resolveram organizar uma pequena comemoração em homenagem ao término do curso e quando Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas passaram por nossa cabine, perguntando se íamos ao Sugary Coffe, minha única opção foi concordar em acompanha-los.  
Mas posso adiantar que não havia nenhum clima de festa explodindo dentro do meu ser. Ao contrário, eu sentia que qualquer sentimento positivo havia sido expurgado de mim por completo.  
Como é que eu poderia sentir-me confortável sabendo que eu estava mentindo para Rony e Harry, meus melhores amigos ?  
Não havia a mais longínqua possibilidade de que eu confessasse para eles naquela época tudo o que estava acontecendo e que eu tentava loucamente esconder deles, tampando o sol com a peneira.  
Cheguei ao Sugary Coffe um tanto amuada e parecia que nada naquele dia poderia me animar. Estávamos todos em uma extensa mesa no fundo do estabelecimento, os alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa (ou ao menos uma boa parcela deles), confraternizando juntos pela última vez.  
Sentei-me entre Harry e Gina, tentei focar minha atenção em meu copo de mate esquecendo que havia uma balbúrdia ocorrendo ao meu redor. Meus pensamentos estavam mais lentos do que normalmente e por mais que eu tentasse fugir para todos os lados, tudo sempre acabava aonde tudo havia começado: Draco Malfoy.  
Eu não conseguiria apagar de minha mente tão fácil, o momento que suas mãos gélidas tocaram meu queixo, eu tremi por fora e quase morri por dentro. Em nenhum outro instante de minha vida senti algo parecido.  
E suas palavras, aquelas palavras quase sibiladas ainda faziam um grande efeito em mim. Será que eu já estava apaixonando-me por aquele garoto naquela hora ?  
Seria possível ? Para ser um tanto sincera, sempre achei Draco Malfoy interessante. Espera aí, eu disse isso ? Está certo, essa é a verdade, de alguma forma sempre fui atraída por Ele, eu sei o quanto Ele foi horrível, cruel e desumano comigo, durante muitos anos, porém o fato é que eu não podia negar que a visão dele, certas vezes fazia com que eu discretamente o espiasse de esguelha para ninguém perceber.  
Tá bom, Ele é um garoto bonito e daí?  
Eu sempre apreciei outras coisas em garotos, além da beleza, por favor, não tente me comparar com as gêmeas Patil ou com Lilá Brown. Realmente estou mais interessada naquilo que o cérebro esconde do que aquilo que está ao alcance dos olhos.  
Só posso dizer que o que se escondia no cérebro de Draco, era bastante interessante, para não dizer instigante. Quem é que nunca quis saber como funciona a mente de um vilão ?  
De qualquer maneira, fui arrancada bruscamente de todos os meus pensamentos por Harry, repentinamente percebi que ele havia parado de interagir com os demais e apenas encarava-me com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.  
Isso é bastante desconfortável, entende ? Você foi apaixonada por aquele garoto durante tanto tempo e então você o surpreende olhando para você, com aqueles olhos que de certa forma imploram para serem admirados.   
Harry, por sua vez, havia sido mergulhado em um transe eterno, pois por mais que eu lhe olhasse, ele apenas devolvia meu olhar totalmente perdido e desorientado. A última vez que o vi assim, foi durante o último jogo de Quadribol contra a Sonserina e na ocasião ele havia sido acertado por um balaço na cabeça.  
- Harry - sussurrei cautelosamente como se não quisesse assusta-lo - Tudo bem ?  
- Sim - respondeu e seus olhos brilharam de uma maneira diferente, como se alguém houvesse finalmente ligado o interruptor que acende a luz nele - Por quê a pergunta ?  
- Você estava estranho - murmurei em resposta ainda olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos - Tem certeza que está tudo bem com você?  
- Claro - confirmou novamente - E com você, tudo bem ?  
- Sim - disse com um sorriso bobo na face.  
- Mas parece que não ..  
- Como ?  
- Você está estranha.  
- Eu ?  
- Está com a mesma expressão na face desde que voltou para a cabine - disse Harry com os olhos fixos em mim daquela maneira estranha - Draco Malfoy lhe fez alguma coisa ?  
- Se não me engano, creio que respondi que não das oitenta primeiras vezes que você perguntou isso - retruquei tentando manter-me impassível - Já lhe disse que nada do que Draco Malfoy faz ou deixa de fazer é forte o bastante para me atingir.  
Bela frase, mais bonita ainda seria se houvesse alguma partícula de verdade dentro dela.  
- Você tem certeza ?  
- Ei, Harry, Mione, vocês se lembram da vez em que Neville foi atacado por um Bulbo Saltador na aula de Herbologia - Rony fez com que desviássemos nossa atenção para a mesa novamente, aonde todos pareciam rir do inesquecível episódio no qual Neville correra por todo o hall com um Bulbo Saltador enrolado em sua perna esquerda.  
- Claro - respondi agradecida por ter sido retirada da conversa com Harry - Foi muito engraçado.  
Harry continuou encarando-me por mais alguns segundos, creio que ainda esperando a resposta para sua pergunta, porém quando entrei em uma conversa com Gina Weasley e Mádi Brocklehurst sobre o baixista das Esquisitonas, qualquer esperança de resposta pareceu se dissipar na mente de Harry.

Mas agora, se você está pensando que acabamos por aí, você está completamente enganado. Se serve como consolo, eu também acreditava piamente que Harry havia esquecido o assunto. Ao menos, ele não rendeu mais nenhum olhar estranho ou fez menção de tocar no morto enquanto estávamos no Sugary Coffe, mas assim que nos despedimos de todos, com promessas de que manteríamos contato, Harry fez questão de me afastar de Rony, Gina e Luna, para podermos continuar o assunto.  
Eu tentei escapar, tentei mesmo. Eu sempre fui a rainha das desculpas esfarrapadas para fugir de assuntos que realmente precisam ser discutidos, mas é praticamente impossível inventar uma desculpa inteligente, quando uma pessoa lhe segura pelo braço, tão forte que poderia quebrar seus ossos.  
- Venha, estou esperando uma resposta da sua parte e nós precisamos encerrar esse assunto.  
Ótimo, parece que naquela época a maior moda entre os garotos de Hogwarts era me pegar de jeito pelo braço.  
- Será que você pode soltar meu braço ? Eu gosto de sentir o sangue circulando por meu corpo igualmente, obrigada.  
Harry soltou meu braço, mas algo em seu rosto indicava que ele não estava com uma cara de muitos amigos, quando paramos na frente do Sugary Coffe, deixando Rony, Gina e Luna alguns metros longe.  
- Hermione, eu sei que Ele provavelmente deve estar lhe ameaçando, mas eu gostaria que você fosse completamente sincera comigo, por favor, me conte exatamente o que este desgraçado está aprontando e eu juro que comerei o fígado dele pessoalmente.  
- Harry - exclamei irritada por tamanha insistência - Qual é seu problema ? Eu já disse que Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa completamente nula em minha vida.  
- Seus olhos não dizem a mesma coisa.  
- Deus, qual é o problema de vocês, hoje ? Será que não pode me deixar apenas com lembranças boas desse dia, Harry ? Não quero discutir com você pela décima terceira vez nesse mês.  
- Hermione ...  
- Por favor - pedi abaixando o volume da voz, sentindo-me desconfortável.  
- Está bem - concordou, como sempre sem parecer plenamente em acordo - Rony, Luna e Gina estão nos esperando, vamos.  
Abri um sorriso sem jeito para Harry (o qual ele não retribuiu) e um tanto aliviada por ter conseguido sobreviver à essa conversa.

Aparatei no décimo segundo andar, no corredor do edifício Northern Star, em Soho, Londres.  
Sim, estamos falando da casa dos meus pais. O lugar que foi meu lar por quase dezoito anos.  
- Hermione - minha mãe abriu a porta e encarou-me com os olhos suspeitos - Eu estive assistindo o canal da portaria nas últimas três horas e não vi você passar, como é que chegou até aqui ?  
- Digamos que foi em um passe de mágica, mamãe - respondi sorrindo - Será que poderia ajudar-me a colocar todas minhas coisas para dentro ?  
- Eu estava contando os minutos para lhe ver novamente - mamãe abraçou-me forte e depois me ajudou a arrastar o malão e o cesto de Bichento para dentro do hall.  
- Aonde está papai - indaguei olhando ao redor, tentando capturar com os olhos cada partícula de imagem, apenas para matar saudades de todo aquele lugar.  
- Foi atender o telefone ... veja só, aí está ele.  
- Hermione - papai abriu um sorriso e eu quase fui ofuscada pela visão de seus dentes extremamente brancos e brilhantes - Eu não lhe ouvi chegar, minha filha - e com mais um braço, matei a falta que senti de minha família nos últimos tempos - Um colega seu telefonou a tarde inteira, aliás, era Ele no telefone ...  
- Ele - arqueei as sobrancelhas confusa - Quem ?  
Bem, faremos a conta matemática. Rony e Harry e qualquer outro amigo de Hogwarts passara toda a tarde comigo no Sugary Coffe, então não se tratava de nenhum deles.  
Quem poderia ser ?  
- Um nome bastante estranho esse rapaz ...  
Nome estranho ? Algum colega meu com nome estranho ?  
Ah ! Meu Deus !  
- Draco Malfoy - perguntei assustada assim que esse estranho pensamento passou por minha cabeça.  
- Sim, era esse mesmo - confirmou papai animado - Disse que ligaria depois.  
- Você tem certeza pai ?  
- Absoluta.  
Espera aí, como é que Draco Malfoy sabia manejar um telefone trouxa sendo Ele um bruxo puro sangue que não se envolve com essa laia ?  
Melhor ainda, alguém poderia esclarecer como é que Ele conseguiu meu número de telefone ?  
- Ele vai tentar ligar mais tarde ?  
- Sim. Quem é Ele, Mione ? Nunca ouvi você falar sobre esse rapaz.  
- Ninguém importante - respondi rapidamente antes que o rubro em meu rosto me denunciasse - Apenas um colega de Hogwarts.  
- Mas vamos deixar isso para depois, eu preparei algumas rosquinhas que eu tenho certeza que nossa Hermione adorará tomar com chá, não é querida ?  
Com um sorriso bastante tímido no rosto, não tive muita coragem de confessar para minha mãe que eu estava tão cheia de rosquinhas e derivados que elas poderiam sair por meus ouvidos quando menos se esperasse. Como a filha adorável que sou, fui com meus pais para a copa, aonde passamos um bom tempo, rindo e fazendo planos, como nos velhos tempos.

Pois bem, acho que vocês estão é realmente curiosos para saber se Draco Malfoy ligou novamente para minha casa, não é mesmo ?  
É, Ele telefonou. Era quase meia noite, eu estava saindo do banho, mamãe já estava dormindo e papai estava com planos para. Muito mau humorado, papai passou o telefone para mim e saiu resmungando escada acima.  
Quando encostei meu ouvido no aparelho, senti que com o menor suspiro poderia desmontar bem ali. A ansiedade para falar com Draco era imensa, eu não sabia o quanto.  
- Draco - minha voz foi quase sussurrada e eu já não conseguia sentir minhas pernas.  
- Você sabe onde fica o Mess Ink - a voz dele veio rapidamente do outro lado da linha, parecia estar tenso, mas eu estava realmente tocada pela demonstração afetuosa de educação dele.   
- Boa noite para você também - retruquei - Como é que você descobriu meu número de telefone ? Melhor ainda pode me dizer, como você aprendeu a usar um telefone ?  
- Granger, vou adorar lhe contar essa história, três horas da madrugada está bom para você? Nos encontramos na frente do Mess Ink, até logo, então ...  
- Draco - exclamei antes que Ele pudesse desligar - Espera aí, eu não posso sair de casa três horas da madrugada - acrescentei.  
- Granger, quantos anos você tem ? Sete ou dezessete ?  
- Não é essa a questão - retruquei mais uma vez, agora mau humorada - Não vou sair da minha casa três horas da madrugada para encontrar você no ... Mess Ink ? Aonde fica isso ?  
- Granger, você pode ir pela rede de flú, mas o importante é que você vá.  
- Você só pode estar maluco !  
- Se não estiver aqui no horário certo, eu vou até aí e irei te buscar.  
- Draco ...  
- Você vem ?  
- Draco ...


	7. Capítulo Sete

Capítulo Sete  
And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
(Total eclipse of the heart - Bonnie Tyler)

Se nós podemos ser amigos ?  
Claro, eu estou sempre aberta à novas amizades. A única coisa que lhe imploro é que NUNCA desligue o telefone na minha cara da maneira que Draco Malfoy havia feito.  
Eu estava furiosa. Quero dizer, não era apenas fúria, talvez fosse uma raiva ou algum outro sentimento que havia colaborado para que meu rosto ardesse como o inferno.  
Inferno, justamente para onde eu teria mandado Draco Malfoy SE Ele não houvesse desligado o telefone.  
Então, como é que eu deveria agir agora ?  
Draco realmente não havia deixado nenhuma alternativa plausível. Eu realmente não estava sentindo-me confortável com a perspectiva de vê-lo; aparecendo em minha casa de madrugada, por isso decidi que eu estaria lá de qualquer jeito.  
Muitas idéias mirabolantes passaram pela minha cabeça, todas de uma vez e em uma velocidade impressionante. Cada uma empurrava a outra com voracidade e gritava:  
- Ei, me escolha, eu sou completamente absurda e ridícula, se me escolher, juro que você vai se ferrar na mão dos seus pais !  
Então, eu vi que já não havia nenhuma maneira além de esquecer qualquer inacreditável plano de fuga e optar pelo famoso "desaparecer embaixo do nariz de seus pais".

- MESS INK - joguei o pó de flú na lareira e alguns segundos depois desapareci por entre as labaredas que haviam se formado ali.  
Agora, certamente, você deve estar pensando como consegui executar meu imperfeito plano de fuga, não é?  
Sinceramente, não foi algo de outro mundo, mas todo o medo que de certa forma estava impregnado na minha pele, me fez ter uns trezentos pensamentos negativos por minuto, conforme lentamente eu tentava passar pelo corredor sem fazer barulho.  
Okay, garotas, não tentem passar pelo corredor sem fazer barulho se você está usando SALTO ALTO (sim, vocês não estão tendo nenhuma alucinação, eu realmente estava usando salto alto e maquiagem - tudo culpa de Draco Malfoy). Com dois passos dados, tive que parar no meio do caminho, tirar os sapatos e terminar o resto do percurso com meus imaculados pés descalços.  
Após descer alguns lances de escada, chegar na sala de estar, recoloquei meus sapatos, abri minha bolsa e de lá tirei um pequeno potinho contendo pó de flú, o necessário para a ida.  
Estava tudo planejado na minha cabeça. Eu iria, apenas para Draco Malfoy não aparatar no jardim do meu prédio. Da mesma maneira que iria, também voltaria e o mais rápido possível.  
Bem, ao menos eu achava que seria assim...

Mas bem, vamos por partes. Após uma tortuosa viagem pelo vértice da Rede de Flú, fui violentamente expelida no chão sujo de um lugar escuro (clichê, não é-; agora só falta aparecer um cara estilo Quasímodo pedindo para segurar minha capa... opa olha ele ali).  
- Minha bela dama, no que poderia ser útil?  
Ainda sentada no chão, foquei meus olhos no homem e logo após tentei processar na minha mente que tipo de lugar era aquele. Parecia um bar, quer dizer, um estabelecimento bastante sujo, do tipo que não vê uma boa bucha e esfregão desde a última Santa Inquisição. O mais assustador, talvez fosse o fato de que só estávamos eu e meu amigo Quasímodo naquele lugar suspeito.  
Seria aqui o tal Mess Ink?  
- Com licença, eu estou procurando o Mess Ink - respondi levantando-me com certa dificuldade - O senhor poderia dizer-me onde estou ?  
- Está no caminho certo - com um sorriso amarelo ele indicou uma porta quase que oculta na escuridão - É só passar por ali.  
- Obrigada - agradeci educadamente e caminhei em direção à porta, mas antes de tocar na maçaneta um pensamento repentino me ocorreu - O quê é Mess Ink- perguntei em voz suficientemente alta para que o homem ouvisse.  
- É uma boate de jovens - informou com sua voz gutural - Um lugar bastante divertido, nunca esteve lá?  
- Não- respondi virando-me novamente para encarar o homem - Marquei um encontro com um amigo.  
- Amigo? E como se chama esse amigo?  
- Draco Malfoy.  
- Sim, Ele vem muito aqui - comentou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto - Boa pessoa esse senhor Malfoy...  
- É exatamente nisso que venho tentando acreditar - murmurei distraída.  
- Disse algo?  
- Não. Muito obrigada, eu estou indo.  
Prendendo a respiração, abri a porta e dei de cara com a rua. Sim, a rua de madrugada parece ser um lugar bastante amedrontador e talvez eu poderia estar tremendo nas bases se não estivesse com toda minha atenção em um letreiro de néon verde tão pomposamente localizado na frente de um lugar vivamente iluminado e cheio de transeuntes. Mess Ink, aqui estou.  
Abri um sorriso, por saber que eu finalmente estava no meu destino, sã e salva. Mas antes que eu conseguisse pesar em algo, vi Draco Malfoy, no outro lado da rua, encostado na parede e apenas olhando o movimento com seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes, ainda mais tentadores à luz da lua.  
Opa, preciso maneirar nessa minha lista de clichês !  
- Malfoy- exclamei enquanto acenava para Ele - Aqui!  
Draco parecia entorpecido e com muito sacrifício conseguiu identificar de qual ponto no meio daquela balbúrdia vinha a voz que lhe chamava. Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas não ocorreu nenhum efeito mágico nesse instante, Ele parecia tão sério que senti minhas tripas congelarem. Draco Malfoy, preciso lhe dizer algo, esse seu olhar Assassino é realmente de enfraquecer os joelhos.  
Atravessei a rua, ainda tentando manter um sorriso no rosto, mas eu nem ao menos consegui colocar o pé do outro lado da calçada e Ele logo foi agarrando meu braço com força descomunal.  
- Não diga meu nome em voz alta - murmurou com os lábios praticamente encostados em minha orelha - Entendido, Granger, não repita esse erro.  
- Acho melhor soltar meu braço - retruquei irritada desvencilhando-me com força - Era para isso que queria que eu viesse aqui ? Para prender minha circulação sanguínea ?  
- É bom te ver, Granger - acrescentou com um sorriso sincero - Vamos entrar ?  
- Sim - concordei ainda rendendo um último olhar suspeito em sua direção - Você vem aqui com muita freqüência ?  
- De vez em quando - contou enquanto entravamos em uma extensa fila de jovens vestidos de maneira um tanto exuberante para aquele horário da madrugada - Você nunca sai, não se diverte?  
- Não - respondi rindo - Meus pais não deixam.  
- Sim, esqueci que você é uma garotinha superprotegida - disse também se dando o direito de rir - Mas talvez eu esteja interessado em saber de que maneira você conseguiu que seus pais deixassem você sair de casa.  
- Eles não deixaram - disse enquanto avançávamos na fila - Na verdade, naquele instante eles acreditam que eu esteja adormecida, no sétimo sono para ser exata.  
- Incrível, nossa monitora chefe favorita quebrando as regras do lar - Draco abriu outro sorriso que para variar fez meu coração palpitar - Chamem o Profeta Diário.  
- Muito engraçado - disse com azedume - Mas agora, esclareça minha dúvida, por quê Mess Ink ?  
- Pois não há melhor lugar no mundo bruxo para se ter diversão - quem respondeu minha pergunta foi um homem com o nariz assustadoramente fora de esquadro (professor Snape, acho que encontrei seu primo), ele controlava a entrada dos bruxos no local e segurava um grande carimbo na mão - Agora, por favor, seu braço senhorita.  
Abri um sorriso amarelo e estiquei meu braço um tanto relutante. O homem Snape, segurou meu braço de uma maneira que fazia aquele apertão que Draco havia dado no momento anterior, uma leve carícia de fada. Por alguns instantes já tinha me visto chegando em St. Mungus gemendo em uma maca e um medibruxo gorducho dizendo que precisaria amputar meu braço.  
- Tudo certo- foi o que o homem disse enquanto carimbava meu braço com força e o largava pela graça divina - Agora é sua vez... - informou Draco que sem nenhum protesto ou rastro de dor no rosto, foi devidamente carimbado.  
Passamos por uma roleta, passamos por uma cortina prateada e pronto, estávamos no Mess Ink. A música era alta e não era cantada, era gritada ao vivo por um garoto de no máximo quinze anos de idade que segundo o Semanário das Bruxas era o mais quente daquela época. O local era escuro... opa, eu quis dizer florescente! Nunca vi tanta coisa brilhar no escuro de uma vez só. Isso até que era engraçado de certa forma, o rosto de Draco parecia tão humano na luz roxa florescente que eu quase pude acreditar que aquilo era real. Calma aí, era real!  
- Eu venho aqui sempre que posso - contou Draco enquanto íamos até uma mesa vaga nos fundos - Acho que é um ótimo lugar para... relaxar!  
- Sim, com certeza é-; murmurei enquanto dois bruxos de no máximo dezesseis anos esqueciam as varinhas de lado e partiam para uma briga apenas nos punhos.  
- Não ligue, sempre acontece - disse Draco captando minha linha de visão - Vamos nos sentar- indagou educadamente puxando uma cadeira para mim.  
- Obrigada - agradeci sentando-me e logo Ele havia tomado seu lugar bem ao meu lado.  
Quando eu digo ao meu lado, estou referindo-me à joelhos encostados e respirações se misturando. E os olhos de Draco agora pareciam praticamente sublimes graças ao grande abajur azul florescente na mesa.  
Estava tudo muito bem, apesar do silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós. Acho que o meu semblante era o de Garota Boba Encontra Príncipe Encantado que Estava Debaixo do seu Nariz, porém, nada poderia atrapalhar aquele instante. Era como se qualquer espécie de confusão quanto à índole de Draco Malfoy tivesse sido mandada para longe.  
Mas sempre tem alguma figurinha estranha para atrapalhar, acho que completei o álbum naquela noite. De repente uma moça, usando um turbante branco na cabeça (parecia mais com um lençol enrolado na cabeça, mas não vamos disser isso para a coitadinha, ninguém merece acordar e descobrir que enrolou coisa errada na cabeça), chegou toda sorridente, olhando obviamente na direção de Draco, porém fico incrivelmente feliz em narrar que seu sorriso sumiu assim que viu que o rapaz loiro estava colado em uma garota, no caso, Hermione Granger, essa que vos narra.  
- Olá senhor Malfoy - cumprimentou a Garota Turbante - e senhorita...?  
- Senhora Malfoy - Draco respondeu antes que eu conseguisse abrir a boca - Minha esposa.  
Arregalei os olhos para Draco e Ele me devolveu o olhar assustado, porém pude ver que estava fazendo o máximo de esforço para não rir.  
- É um prazer recebê-la; senhora Malfoy - acrescentou o Turbante com um sorriso bem falso - Eu poderia guardar sua capa?  
- Claro - concordei retirando a capa e entregando-a para minha Nova Amiga.  
Só aí percebi que Draco olhava-me com um misto de espanto e surpresa. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e Ele fez o mesmo, então desisti de tentar descobrir o motivo e voltei minha atenção para a Nova Amiga que ainda estava falando.  
- ...Abóbora ou uva?  
- Uva- Draco e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo sem a mínima idéia do que aquilo era e logo depois caímos na risada.  
- Certo - concordou a Amiga anotando na prancheta, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios - Vão querer batida de uva então, mais alguma coisa?  
- Acho que não, quer algo Mione?  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Eu já volto.  
Nos encaramos novamente e alguns segundos depois começamos a rir.  
- Certo, me explique o que era aquele lençol na cabeça dela...  
- Lençol? Ué, sempre pensei que fosse uma toalha.  
Mais risadas.  
- Ela está sempre aqui?  
- Sempre dando em cima de mim - respondeu Draco tentando encarnar o pobre moço - Sorte que hoje a senhora Malfoy estava aqui.  
Gargalhadas.  
- Já posso até ver você se casando com a Amiga Turbante, será que ela tem cabelo, Draco?  
- Não sei, talvez ela carregue alguém na cabeça como o professor Quirrell.  
Uivos de tanto rir. Sabe, se eu estivesse vendo essa cena por outros olhos, certamente pensaria que esses dois jovens estavam dopados ou algo assim. Nada daquilo tinha graça, mas Draco fazia tudo parecer tão divertido.  
- E esse vestido que você está usando... é realmente... bonito... ele realça seu corpo... - murmurou Draco, porém parecia encontrar certa dificuldade em olhar na minha direção ou aquela luz muito me enganava, mas posso afirmar com quase certeza que Ele parecia corado.  
Certo, falando com um pouco de sinceridade, eu também estava bastante corada.  
- Obrigada - agradeci rapidamente enquanto eu ainda tinha coragem de dizer algo - É muito bom ouvir um elogio, principalmente da parte de alguém como você.  
- Alguém como eu- indagou rindo - Tenho algo de especial?  
- Oh! Por alguns instantes havia me esquecido que você é Draco Malfoy, se eu falar que você possui algo de especial logo vai ficar achando que é o rei do pedaço. Desculpe, é que você pareceu tão humano e humilde ao elogiar meu vestido que eu quase tive certeza que você era boa gente.  
- Se me considera um mau elemento, por qual motivo está perdendo seu tempo aqui- retrucou no mesmo instante e havia uma certa raiva faiscando em seus olhos.  
- Boa pergunta- respondi irritada levantando-me pronta para ir embora, mas no segundo seguinte, sentei-me novamente - Sinceramente, não é assim que devemos começar...  
- Assim como?  
- Com outra briga. Brigamos durante sete anos e para mim chega.  
- O dia em que não brigarmos, nem que seja por uma bobagem, eu seriamente estarei acreditando que você precisa de acompanhamento psicológico.  
Ação e reação, foquei meus olhos com toda fúria em Draco, eu estava pronta para disparar mais uma de minhas farpas, porém antes que eu conseguisse abrir a boca, Ele estava rindo. Alguns segundos depois, eu também caí na gargalhada.  
- Eu sou completamente idiota por brigar com você somente por ter feito um elogio a minha roupa...  
- Granger, por favor, eu gosto de você completamente idiota, nunca seja metade idiota, vai perder a graça - disse ainda rindo-se.  
- Eu poderia encarar isso como um insulto pessoal...  
- Você não vai encarar isso como um insulto pessoal.  
- Quem é você para garantir isso com tanta certeza?  
- Granger, sei que seu espírito de Grifinória está sempre lhe impulsionando para bater de frente com seus inimigos, mas talvez você precise entender que eu não quero seu mal. Ao menos, não quero mais.  
Isso me fez parar por alguns segundos. Eu realmente estava disposta a tentar. Queria provar para Draco Malfoy que todos podemos mudar e se Ele estava fazendo isso, eu também poderia tentar, certo?  
- Me perdoe - murmurei envergonhada - Podemos tentar começar uma conversa civilizada outra vez?  
- Claro, Granger- concordou - Espere um minuto, tenho algo para lhe dar.  
Draco colocou a mão dentro do bolso interno da capa e revirou por alguns segundos nos quais eu tentava positivamente pensar em um presente agradável e não uma aranha peluda ainda com vida.  
Do bolso de Draco, saiu uma rosa vermelha.  
Bem, uma rosa vermelha sem algumas pétalas que obviamente haviam caído no bolso dele, porém ainda era uma rosa vermelha.  
Espera aí, como é que Ele sabia que essa é minha flor favorita?  
- Obrigada - agradeci pegando a rosa em minhas mãos - É muito gentil da sua parte.  
- Sempre achei que não há melhor maneira de começar uma relação do que presentes singelos... - um segundo depois, Draco entendeu o duplo sentido naquilo que havia dito - Uma relação de amizade, entende? Pois é isso que deverá haver entre nós, uma bela amizade.  
- Claro, eu havia entendido perfeitamente o sentido da frase - Hermione Granger, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA!  
- Espero que goste de rosas vermelhas.  
- São minhas favoritas - respondi com um sorriso tímido - Mas espera aí, como você sabe que eu gosto de rosas vermelhas?  
- Eu tenho meus informantes, Granger.  
- Informantes?  
- Sim, algum problema?  
- Posso saber quem são essas pessoas?  
- Não- respondeu tomado de frieza - E não vamos prolongar o assunto...  
- Suponho que seus informantes também lhe forneceram meu número de telefone.  
- Granger será que você não consegue ler nas entrelinhas? Quando eu digo para não prolongarmos um assunto, estou justamente pedindo para que pare de falar sobre isso.  
- A batida de vocês- a Amiga Turbante, tinha que atrapalhar mais um início do round Draco Malfoy vs. Hermione Granger.  
Por qual motivo absurdo ela precisava aproximar-se toda rebolante em nossa direção, com aquela maldita bandeja? Estava tão indignada com Draco que sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o cálice e o entornei de uma vez só.  
E foi naquele instante que Hermione Granger percebeu que a Terra está em constante movimento de rotação e translação.  
- Granger, você está bem- Draco segurou meu braço com força, no instante em que me encostei na cadeira sentindo que se havia algum teor alcoólico na bebida já havia subido para meu cérebro.  
- Meu Deus! O que exatamente é isso?  
- Batida de uva!  
- Eu sei- respondi ainda sentindo-me tonta - Isso é alcoólico?  
- Sim - confirmou Draco parecendo preocupado - Não é realmente aconselhável virar tudo de uma vez. A batida bruxa realmente não tem nenhuma semelhança com a trouxa.  
- Eu percebi - pisquei lentamente e tentei focar minha visão novamente - Mas...É bom!  
- A monitora chefe se revelando uma alcoólatra incontrolável - disse Draco rindo - Você acha que consegue beber outro cálice?  
- Sim, eu consigo - respondi animada - Pode me dar o seu?  
- Granger, controle-se! Eu estava brincando.  
- Ah- exclamei tristonha, ainda olhando para o cálice intocado de Draco com certo remorso - É realmente muito alcoólico? É porque me parece extremamente delicioso, eu poderia tomar outro cálice desses, sem problemas.  
Draco encarou-me por alguns segundos e logo estava vencido.  
- Pegue meu cálice e pare de fazer bico!  
- Obrigada- agradeci pegando o cálice de batida de uva e bebendo-o rapidamente.  
- Sabe, Granger, acho que você ao menos deveria ir devagar - analisou Draco - Você precisa estar em condições de caminhar quando sairmos daqui.  
- Eu estarei - mas naquela altura, eu não estava em muitas condições nem ao menos de formar uma frase inteligente - Você quer dançar?  
- Granger, você está me preocupando - Draco agora parecia incrivelmente sério, mais sério do que eu jamais estive em toda minha vida - Quero lhe devolver inteira para seus pais.  
- Eu estou inteira - respondi com dignidade - Harry realmente foi cruel comigo, mas eu o perdoei. Talvez eu ainda ame ele, mas está tudo tão confuso. Será que você pode me ajudar?  
- Claro que posso, vou lhe ajudar a tomar rumo para sua casa - Draco levantou-se - O álcool fez um efeito rápido em você, não quero conversar com você nessas condições, é injusto...  
- Por quê-; perguntei segurando a gravata de Draco - Vamos conversar.  
- Você iria contar coisas das quais se arrependeria depois e eu...  
- Draco, você não é nenhum bom samaritano, então largue disso e vamos tomar mais batida de uva.  
- Você precisa voltar para sua casa, Granger!  
- Você é tão mais bonito calado - nada para acrescentar, apenas MALDITO ÁLCOOL.  
Ah! E se você nunca bebeu em sua vida, nem pense em sair entornando cálices de uma bebida desconhecida sem prévio aviso ou então, você irá acabar no mesmo barquinho que Hermione Granger, a beberrona.  
- Granger...  
Certo, tenho muita vergonha de descrever exatamente a cena que vocês assistirão a seguir. Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de deixar claro para todos vocês que em nenhum momento eu faria isso sem a ajuda do álcool, mas vamos deixar de enrolar e contar o ocorrido.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei Draco Malfoy com força pela gravata, quase enforcando o pobre coitado, porém dessa maneira nossos rostos ficaram próximos e eu pude sentir sua respiração ofegante em minha face e não sei qual idéia maluca passou por minha cabeça, porém os lábios dele nunca pareceram tão tentadores.  
Foi aí que eu consumei o fato, beijei Draco Malfoy.  
E no começo foi estranho, pois só minha língua parecia tomar conhecimento de que aquilo era um beijo. Senti que Draco estava mais duro do que uma gárgula de pedra, mas não demorou muito até que uma luz o iluminasse e logo Ele tomasse consciência de que para que um beijo ocorra necessita-se de duas línguas em ação.  
Foi algo cheio de paixão e ao mesmo tempo foi puro. Certo, poderia até mesmo dizer que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas aí seria uma grande mentira, pois eu sinceramente não posso me lembrar de muita coisa daquela noite, tirando o fato de que o gosto de uva predominava em nossas bocas.  
Por mim, eu ficaria ali, beijando Draco Malfoy por toda minha eternidade, mas Ele precisava lembrar-se que eu estava bêbada e a consciência dele precisava ter mandado que Ele tirasse a língua da minha boca e separasse seus lábios dos meus.  
Foi decepcionante olhar nos olhos dele e ver que tudo que havia ali era vergonha.  
- Granger, você precisa ir para sua casa.  
- Eu quero ficar aqui.  
- Se ficar aqui, vou lhe deixar sozinha, com um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônios incontroláveis e acho que você não quer isso, quer?  
- Eu não me importo.  
- Granger, não seja mimada.  
- Você está parecendo meu pai.  
- Ótimo, agora que você está dizendo isso, tive uma idéia.  
- Qual?  
Mas Ele não respondeu. Isso porque naquele instante, estava ocupado demais me pegando no colo e colocando-me nas costas, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.  
- ME SOLTA- ordenei inutilmente dando socos nas costas de Draco - Eu quero ficar aqui.  
- Você vai para casa.  
- EU NÃO QUERO!  
- Você vai. E não se preocupe com sua capa, se quiser eu lhe compro outra.  
- DRACO, ME COLOCA NO CHÃO.  
- Até mais Jonas- Draco acenou para o segurança que nem ao menos deu atenção para a garota que esperneava desesperada nas costas de Draco, eu.  
- Draco, você não vai pagar a conta- indaguei tentando achar um motivo para Ele voltar, então eu me agarraria no cálice e quero ver que santo me tiraria dali.  
- Eu não preciso, tenho uma conta no Mess Ink, eu só pago no final do mês.  
- Sou um ser provido de pernas, será que eu posso descer e andar- perguntei irritada enquanto avançávamos por uma rua escura.  
- Não- Draco parecia mais firme que tudo e todos - Vou lhe levar até sua casa.  
- Eu posso aparatar!  
- Não pode, deveria se lembrar que não é recomendável aparatar e desaparatar em uma condição tão delicada como a sua.  
- E vai fazer o quê? Levar-me até Soho nos ombros?  
- Acha que consegue agarrar minha cintura?  
- Como consegue pensar em uma coisa dessas agora...  
- Granger estive pensando em levar você em minha vassoura, só isso.  
- Pensei que nunca quisesse me ver em uma vassoura novamente...  
- Não quero lhe ver em ação em uma vassoura novamente - passamos por uma portinhola espremida entre uma loja de roupas masculinas e um restaurante de comida chinesa e estávamos novamente no lugar por onde eu havia chegado.  
- Espera aí, isso aqui ficava lá do outro lado, na frente do Mess Ink.  
- Isso aqui, Granger, está sempre mudando de lugar, mas se você abrir aquela porta lá, vai parar no Mess Ink. Olá Gaspar! Minha vassoura está aí?  
- Claro senhor Malfoy, como foi a noite?  
- Ótima- respondi por Draco, claramente ironizando a situação - Nos divertimos muito Gaspar, só que Draco Malfoy é um... AI- não pude prosseguir porque naquele instante Draco havia tratado de beliscar minha perna.  
- A noite foi ótima Gaspar - respondeu Draco enquanto apanhava a vassoura - Nos vemos em breve.  
- Assim espero, senhor Malfoy, assim espero. E que traga sempre essa belíssima dama.  
- Sim! Você o ouviu, Draco? Traga sempre essa belíssima dama - concordei quase pulando do ombro de Draco para abraçar o meu amigo Quasímodo.  
- Hermione fique quieta- sibilou nervoso enquanto saíamos pela portinhola pela qual havíamos entrado.  
- Você me chamou de Hermione?  
- Não!  
- Você me chamou de Hermione!  
- Eu não lhe chamei de... - parecia irritado, porém desistiu na metade do caminho - Não vou discutir com alguém no seu estado.  
- Eu posso estar com álcool na mente, mas ainda tenho um ouvido ótimo!  
Draco colocou-me no chão lentamente, porém no segundo seguinte teve que segurar meu braço pois eu cambaleei para trás.  
- Você é muito mais bonita calada, pelo menos quando está bêbada- murmurou Draco encostando-me lentamente na parede - Espere, vou ter que montar na vassoura e você faça o mesmo certo?  
- Okay.  
Draco montou na vassoura e logo depois fiz o mesmo, segurei com força na cintura dele e logo levantamos vôo.  
- Você me chamou de Hermione, isso eu sei.  
- Seria uma idiotice minha insistir em chamar pelo sobrenome uma garota que eu beijei.  
Abri um sorriso bobo no rosto e encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Draco Malfoy, enquanto o sol começava a aparecer no horizonte.  
- Não- sussurrei baixinho - Eu beijei você, dê os créditos para a pessoa certa.

PS: Agradecimentos especiais para Ruth, minha beta reader "


	8. Capítulo Oito

Capítulo Oito  
I am with you  
Now I've got to explain  
Things, they have changed  
In such a permanent way  
Life seems unreal  
Can we go back to your place?  
"You drink too much"  
Makes me drink just the same  
(Alone, together – The Strokes)

Essa parte da história foi recontada diversas vezes, para pessoas diferentes e de maneiras distintas. Em nenhum momento, creio que fui completamente sincera. Minha busca constante pela utopia me fazia apagar quase que instantaneamente certos trechos da narrativa, de modo que eu sempre terminava como a vítima injustiçada do conto de fadas.  
Naquele amanhecer de julho minha vida mudou repentinamente e todas minhas crenças e religiões se transformaram em tolice e sofrimento.  
Tudo começou quando eu adormeci, sobrevoávamos Londres e segundo Draco me contou no outro dia, nem se todos os bruxos do mundo resolvessem tocar trompete na minha orelha ao mesmo tempo eu iria acordar (creio que você pode entender, a combinação álcool e sono realmente não é aconselhável para pessoas inexperientes no ramo das bebidas).  
Draco, movido por um raro ato de benevolência, resolveu que iria sorrateiramente levar-me até minha casa, deixar-me no meu quarto e então aparataria para longe. Claro, ele só não contou com o fato de que meus pais poderiam estar acordados às 6:30 da manhã.  
"Nunca pensei que trouxas acordassem tão cedo" – justificou-se alguns anos depois.  
O problema foi que minha mãe acordou como de costumeàs 5:00 da manhã em ponto e a primeira coisa que resolveu fazer era checar se eu ainda estava dormindo. Bem, acho que você já sabe, tudo o que ela encontrou em minha cama foram alguns livros sobre Transformação Avançada que eu andara folheando antes de ir para o Mess Ink.  
A cena que se formou em minha casa era digna de um episódio final de seriado de suspense trouxa. Mamãe e papai simplesmente piraram e tinham a mais absoluta certeza de que alguém havia me seqüestrado e que naquele instante o meu algoz poderia estar cozinhando meus olhos em banho-maria.  
Quando um sorrateiro Draco Malfoy adentrou a sala de estar usando mágica e carregando a única filha amada da família Granger adormecida em seu colo, o circo realmente pegou fogo.  
Tudo começou pelo motivo que minha sala estava apinhada por seis aurores do Ministério da Magia, quatro membros da família Weasley (no caso, Rony, Gina, Arthur e Molly Weasley) e apenas para encerrar com chave de ouro, lá estava Harry Potter.  
Agora tentarei situá-los na parte da história na qual entrei, foi logo após papai gritar meu nome com tanta fúria que pensei seriamente na hipótese de que o mundo estava terminando.  
- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!  
Automaticamente, sentei exasperada com os olhos quase saltando para fora das órbitas. Olhei em minha volta e tive a absoluta certeza de que aquilo era um pesadelo.  
Só podia ser um pesadelo.  
- Explique-se! – os olhos do papai navegavam no mar vermelho da fúria e eu temi por minha vida.  
Draco estava sendo segurado por dois aurores, como um prisioneiro pronto para ser enviado para uma longa estadia em Azkaban. Mamãe chorava de maneira escandalosa nos braços da senhora Weasley, que por sua vez nem ao menos me encarava. O senhor Weasley estava pálido, talvez chocado e olhava para mim e depois para Draco com uma expressão de incredulidade. Gina estava ajoelhada aos meus pés, os olhos marejados e uma expressão de sofrimento profundo nos olhos castanhos. Para finalizar, papai, Harry e Rony estavam todos parados na minha frente, fazendo sombra e aterrorizando-me com os semblantes de assassinos psicóticos prontos para fazer sua nova vítima.  
- Pai... – tentei me expressar, mas fui imediatamente colocada de escanteio.  
- Hermione – interrompeu antes que eu conseguisse falar mais uma sílaba – Por qual motivo você está usando esse vestido curto? E por quê está maquiada? Onde você estava? Quem é esse garoto? Pode me explicar por quê está cheirando a álcool?  
- Pai! – exclamei sentindo os primeiros sinais de cefaléia – Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar...  
- Eu realmente não perguntei se você está bem, quero que você responda minhas perguntas, agora.  
Olhei para papai bastante espantada. Como é que ele conseguia ser tão tirano?  
- Por favor, o soltem – me virei em direção aos aurores que seguravam Draco – Ele não fez nada.  
- Quem é ele? – papai perguntou irritado.  
- Ele é meu namorado – antes que eu conseguisse me conter, a mentira já havia escapado por meus lábios.  
- COMO? – dessa vez foi Harry que perguntou, na verdade, berrou.  
- Ele é meu namorado – confirmei olhando para meus pés – Eu sinto muito ter preocupado todos vocês. Fiz um erro, resolvi sair com ele no meio da madrugada, foi só isso.  
- E eu suponho que você tenha bebido, não é?  
- Não! – menti novamente, tentando parecer ofendida.  
- Desde quando você é namorada dele? – Harry ainda parecia inconformado.  
- Há um ano e meio – mentiu Draco – Algum problema, Potter?  
- EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA! – Rony sem pensar duas vezes ia partindo para cima de Draco armado de seus punhos e precisou ser domado por três aurores.  
- Pai, eu ia lhe contar – disse desesperada – Mas...  
- Silêncio, Hermione – murmurou papai com os olhos baixos – Você me decepcionou muito.  
- Pai, eu não fiz nada...  
- Sim, você fez. Quebrou toda a confiança que eu tinha em você, me envergonhou em público...  
- Pai!  
- Eu já pedi para ficar em silêncio – finalmente meu pai me encarou e o que vi nos olhos dele, nunca mais poderei esquecer.  
- Pai...  
- Não me chame de pai. Não quero mais ser seu pai.  
- Senhor Granger, eu acho melhor acalmar os ânimos para não falar algo que venha a se arrepender depois e...  
- Senhor Weasley, muito obrigado pelo conselho, mas já tenho minha decisão.  
- Pai, por favor, eu sei que errei...  
- Então terá que concordar com a minha escolha. Se você realmente quer ter um namorado, ser independente, beber, usar esse tipo de roupa e essa maquiagem, não quero você mais dividindo o mesmo teto que eu.  
- Pai... – minha voz foi menos que uma falha, senti que meu estômago despencava de uma altura impressionante e comecei a chorar desesperada.  
- Você tem uma hora para fazer suas malas.  
Sem mais nenhuma palavra ou rastro de arrependimento, meu pai abandonou a sala de estar.  
- Mãe... – virei meu rosto lavado por lágrimas para minha mãe que apenas me encarou com profunda tristeza e correu para a cozinha chorando intensamente.  
Consumida pela vergonha, afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos e chorei com todas as forças que ainda me restavam.  
Logo, Gina sentou-se no sofá e me abraçou com força, também chorando sem parar e creio que ficamos ali durante quase dois minutos, até que os aurores resmungaram algo, soltaram Draco e foram embora.  
- Hermione vá fazer suas malas – disse Draco mortalmente sério – Nós vamos para a minha casa.  
- Eu sei de suas boas intenções Malfoy, porém Hermione irá para A Toca – disse a senhora Weasley de maneira fria e decidida.  
- Ela é minha namorada – insistiu Draco – Ela vai viver comigo.  
- De jeito nenhum – retrucou a senhora Weasley irritada – Hermione vai para minha casa, seja essa sua vontade ou não.  
- Senhora Weasley, eu creio que não está captando a situação – Draco parecia paciente – Hermione é minha namorada e não é absolutamente nada da senhora, por isso acho que ela deveria ir para minha mansão. Lá tem mais espaço e acho que logo ela vai se adaptar e...  
- Hermione vai conosco – interveio Rony parecendo muito decidido – E se você tocar em um fio de cabelo dela novamente, juro que...  
- Rony! – exclamei me desvencilhando de uma chorosa Gina – Não fale assim com ele.  
- Hermione, eu não estou falando com você – disse sem encarar-me – Gina, vá para o quarto de Hermione e a ajude com as malas.  
- Eu estou passando pelo pior dia da minha vida e tudo o que vocês fazem é discutir sobre quem vai ficar comigo como se eu fosse uma peça de loja? Por favor, será que vocês não têm um pingo de sensibilidade?  
- Hermione tem razão – disse o senhor Weasley que até então estava calado – Ela tem dezessete anos de idadeé uma garota sensata e creio que saberá fazer a conclusão que melhor lhe favorecerá.   
- Obrigada, senhor Weasley.  
- E então? – indagou Draco enquanto eu secava minhas lágrimas na manga da capa de Gina – Perdemos cinco minutos aqui.  
- Eu irei com os Weasley – disse séria – Eu sinto muito Draco.  
- Você é quem sabe – Draco parecia extremamente ofendido – Depois conversamos.  
Sem mais delongas, ele desaparatou ali mesmo na nossa frente.  
- Hermione, vá fazer suas malas, querida – disse a senhora Weasley com amabilidade.

Meus pais não quiseram se despedir de mim. Fiz minha bagagem dividindo tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante em oito malas (e mais algumas valises e bolsas de mão) e após a segunda viagem de pó de flú no dia, lá estava eu na Toca.  
- Hermione! – assim que fui expelida pela lareira dos Weasley, um par de braços fortes me colocou de pé sem nenhum sacrifício – Vocês a acharam?  
- Ela apareceu – informou a senhora Weasley que já havia chegado na frente em um tom frio e distante – Jorge, leve a bagagem de Hermione para o quarto da Gina. Fred procure aquela cama de armar, por favor, Hermione ficará aqui por algum tempo.  
Olhei para Jorge (que por acaso, era quem tinha me levantado) e ele abriu um sorriso sem jeito, Fred deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e logo ambos foram acatar as ordens de sua mãe.  
- Mione! – Gina mal saíra da lareira e já se pendurara em meu pescoço – Mãe, não dê nenhuma bronca nela, por favor. Ela ama Draco Malfoy e...  
- Eu não sou parente dela – explicou a senhora Weasley interrompendo Gina – Não tenho direito algum sobre Hermione...  
- Senhora Weasley se foi por algo que Draco disse...  
- Como você pode, Hermione? – indagou a senhora Weasley indignada – Ele é Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy, será que você ainda se lembra do pai dele com a varinha no seu pescoço?  
- Senhora Weasley...  
- Esqueça, os garotos estão vindo, não toque nesse assunto – interrompeu olhando apreensiva para a lareira que cuspiu primeiro Rony, Harry e por fim o senhor Weasley.  
- Crianças, todos para cima, acho que Molly e eu temos alguns assuntos para tratar.  
Levantei-me com vergonha de encarar Harry ou Rony e Gina ainda estava pendurada no meu pescoço, como se quisesse me proteger de tudo e todos. Subi as escadas com certo sacrifício, afinal carregar uma jovem de dezesseis anos no pescoço não é algo que se faça todo o dia.  
Harry e Rony subiam logo atrás, ambos pareciam cheios de algum sentimento que eu não poderia decifrar, pois tudo o que ocupava minha mente naquele momento era o fato de que minha vida havia terminado no instante que meu pai pronunciou cada uma daquelas palavras.  
- Hermione! – Gina e eu fomos para o quarto dela (os garotos pararam no quarto de Rony) e lá sentada em cima de um baú estava Luna Lovegood, encarando-me completamente surpresa (aliás, ela encara tudo e todos com esse mesmo olhar sempre).  
- Olá Luna! – cumprimentei educadamente tentando me desvencilhar de Gina como se fosse uma bolsa.  
- Você está bem?  
- Isso lá é pergunta que se faça, Luna? – retrucou Gina indignada.  
- Gina, ela só está sendo educada...  
- Mione, eu queria dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.  
- Você já sabe?  
- Sei.  
- Como? – perguntei espantada.  
Luna levantou-se do baú, aproximou-se lentamente de mim e tirou do bolso um celular.  
- Pode ficar com isso – murmurou passando-me o aparelho – Procure pelo único número na agenda. Estarei no jardim com Gina, se tiver alguma dúvida ficarei feliz em esclarecer.  
- Luna? – olhei para o celular achando graça – Você é puro sangue, não é?  
- Eu fiz Estudo dos Trouxas – explicou enquanto tentava arrastar uma relutante Gina para fora do quarto – Você já sabe, estarei no jardim – com uma piscadela, ela abandonou o quarto, vitoriosa, com Gina ao lado.  
Liguei o celular. Em cerca de três minutos já havia aprendido a manuseá-lo. Em menos de um segundo achei o único nome na agenda.  
D. Malfoy  
Meu coração no mesmo instante disparou. Minha mente parecia estar em uma batalha sangrenta na qual todos os meus conceitos sobre tal garoto brigavam. Meus dedos, trapaceiros, chegaram na frente de qualquer coisa e a tela do celular logo exibia a mensagem; discando.  
Trêmula, encostei o celular no ouvido e rezei em silêncio para que ninguém resolvesse entrar no quarto.  
- Luna? – ele atendeu dois toques depois.  
- DracoÉ a Hermione... – sussurrei ansiosa.  
- Hermione?  
É.  
- Meu DeusÉ ótimo ouvir sua voz.  
Corei. Isso está ficando tão constante...  
- Olha, eu sinto muito por tudo aquilo que aconteceu...  
- Tudo bem – interrompi não muito confortável em prolongar o assunto – Eu vou superar.  
- Então, descobriu como aprendi a usar um aparelho trouxa?  
- Suponho que Luna esteja metida nisso...  
- Sim, ela fez Estudo dos Trouxas.  
- Desde quando vocês são amigos?  
- Desde o quarto ano. Acho que ambos estávamos deslocados e parecíamos incrivelmente interessados em conversas sobre abelhas mágicas australianas.  
- Abelhas mágicas australianas?  
- Longa história, Hermione. De qualquer maneira, ela foi a primeira a querer me ajudar...  
É? – indaguei enciumada – Sério?   
- E ela ajudou. Está me dando uma tremenda ajuda para ficar próximo à você.  
- Não sabia que ficar perto de mim era algo importante...  
- Claro que é. Aliás, preciso lhe ver, dá para me encontrar...  
- Draco! Não vou lhe encontrar em lugar nenhum!  
- Calma, só quero que vá até o terreno que pertence aos Weasley.  
- Suponho que Luna, sua informante, tenha combinado esse encontro, certo?  
- Foi idéia dela.  
Ótimo, eu vou. Mas você vai ter que esperar até que os Weasley tenham dormido.  
- E como vou saber disso?  
- Fale com Luna, ela é sua informante.  
- Certo, até mais, Mione.  
- Mione?  
- Esse não é seu apelido?  
É. Mas é tão bonitinho ver você me chamar por ele...  
- Sua boba – Draco riu – Até mais tarde.  
- Até!  
Por alguns momentos, os sentimentos em relação aos meus pais foram expelidos do meu cérebro e tudo o que eu mais desejava nesse instante era abraçar Luna Lovegood tão forte que a transformaria em partículas ao vento.  
Silenciosamente vibrando, desci as escadas, tendo especial cuidado ao passar correndo pela porta da cozinha aonde o senhor e a senhora Weasley participavam de uma conferência sussurrada. Quando me encontrei no verde do jardim da família, corri desesperada em direção de uma Luna Lovegood que admirava um gnomo.  
- LUNA! – berrei e quando finalmente cheguei perto dela sem pensar duas vezes pulei em cima dela envolvendo-a em um abraço e derrubando-a no chão.  
- De todas as cenas no mundo, essa era a última que eu esperava ver – murmurou Gina espantada por tamanha demonstração de carinho.  
- Essa garota... – murmurei sentando-me na grama – Essa garota é um gênio!  
- Eu sei disso – disse sorrindo enquanto sentava-se também – Falou com ele?  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – indagou Gina confusa.  
- Sim! – respondi para Luna.  
- E vai encontrá-lo?  
- Vou.  
- Hermione, eu realmente gosto de vocês e espero que fiquem juntos...  
- Quero saber de quem vocês estão falando – exigiu Gina irritada.  
- De Draco – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Aliás, vocês precisam combinar algum esquema para que ele possa vir quando os Weasley estiverem adormecidos.  
- Eu ligo para ele, pronto, resolvido.  
- Como é que é? Draco Malfoy? – Gina parecia completamente perdida no assunto.  
É uma longa história, Gina – explicou Luna sorridente – Só saiba que Hermione e Draco precisam ficar juntos.  
- Disso eu já sei.  
- Bem, Mione, não querendo trazer a tona coisas que você não quer lembrar, mas acha que essa é uma boa hora para falarmos sobre sua ida ao Mess Ink? – indagou Luna curiosa.  
- Você foi ao Mess Ink? Com Draco? – Gina também tomada pela curiosidade sentou-se na grama – Eu sempre quis ir lá, mas mamãe acha que não é lugar para moças. Como foi?  
- Foi incrível – respondi tentando não pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo havia causado – Eu o beijei.  
- Você...? – as palavras morreram na boca de Gina – Sério?   
É! – confirmei corando.  
- Ele beija bem? – perguntou Luna.  
- Não sei – respondi envergonhada – Quer dizer, foi bom. Mas não beijei muitos garotos na minha vida para poder dizer se Draco beija bem.  
- Vocês estão mesmo namorando? – perguntou Gina.  
- Não – eu ri sem jeito – Foi só algo que eu disse para meu pai não ficar tão irritado. Não resultou em nada como você pode ver... – o espírito da tristeza entrou novamente por minhas veias.  
Permanecemos em silêncio por quase três minutos. Claro, até Luna começar a rir nervosamente.  
- Ele disse que queria que fosse verdade.  
- Como? – indaguei olhando para Luna.  
- Quando ele saiu da sua casa, ligou para me contar o ocorrido e por acaso mencionou que gostaria de ser seu namorado.  
Foi a luz no fim do túnel.  
Apesar de tudo, alguém queria ser meu. Por incrível que pareça esse alguém era Draco Malfoy.  
O mais engraçado é que eu desejei ser dele. Dele e de mais ninguém.  
Como essa vida é controversa...

- Hermione! – quando eu saí do banho, deparei-me com a senhora Weasley esperando-me sentada na cama de Gina – Preciso falar com você.  
- Claro, senhora Weasley – murmurei apertando com força o laço do roupão e sentando-me na cama de armar – Pode falar.  
- Você e Draco estão namorando, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Creio que não tenha se esquecido quem ele é.  
- De maneira alguma.  
- Mesmo assim, seu amor é forte o bastante para continuar ao lado dele?  
- Senhora Weasley – comecei respirando fundo – Draco é muito especial. Metade daquilo que ele carrega por aí é pura fachada de aluno da Sonserina...  
- Arthur nunca foi meu amigo – confidenciou a senhora Weasley – Na verdade, nos odiávamos. A família dele era muito segura de seu sangue puro e você pode imaginar, somos relacionados com muitas famílias da Sonserina. Você sabe, Nott, Black...  
- Eu sei – confirmei.  
- Que seja, certo dia eu resolvi conversar com o garoto que tanto odiei e descobri que dentro dele havia uma grande pessoa.  
- Sério?  
É e creio que foi assim que me apaixonei. Hoje estamos casados, felizes e com muitos filhos.  
- Senhora Weasley, eu nunca imaginei que...  
- Não lhe condeno em nenhum instante, Mione – disse levantando-se – Agora desça para jantar. Espero que esteja preparada para encarar os meninos, afinal eles ainda tem uma visão muito pequena sobre pessoas.  
- Eu sei disso, obrigada senhora Weasley.  
Com uma piscadela cúmplice, a senhora Weasley retirou-se do quarto.  
Continuei ali sentada, mirando-me no reflexo do espelho que havia entra a cama de Gina e minha cama de armar. Será que eu...?  
Bem, será que realmente havia alguma possibilidade de eu estar gostando de Draco?  
Draco Malfoy?  
Então, por qual motivo o nome Harry Potter ainda fazia tanto estrondo em meu coração?  
Para todas essas perguntas, eu logo obteria a resposta.  
-  
PS: Três vivas para minha beta reader Ruth! Viva! Viva! Viva!  
Se vocês gostam de slash (ou se quiserem conhecer uma garota super fofa e ÓTIMA escritora), por favor, leiam o LJ da minha amiguinha Ivi ( cadastrem no GRAMA, fórum D/Hr no qual sou moderadora(http:grama. 


	9. Capítulo Nove

Capitulo Nove  
Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
(The Scientist – Coldplay)

Sem medo de parecer repetitiva, volto a ponto de que o ódio é um sentimento que entope as artérias, consome os sentidos e faz com que sua mente, aquela que você acredita ser estruturada o suficiente, não capte nada além de imagens turvas e avermelhadas. Foi exatamente nessa situação que abandonei o jantar da família Weasley pela metade.  
Só um instante! Preciso esclarecer que essa agradável família nada fez para me magoar. Todos (incluindo Fred e Jorge que é raríssimo estarem incluídos na lista de algum ato benevolente como esse), empenhavam-se em distrair-me e animar meu trágico dia com todos os tipos de comentários agradáveis para minha pessoa. O problema, como sempre precisava vir do setor Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.  
No começo, eu pouco me importei se eles haviam se mudado ou não de lugar na mesa, quando fui sentar-me perto deles (os lugares rapidamente foram ocupados por Gina e Luna, ambas sustentando um olhar ferino para os garotos) e realmente fingia que não ouvia nenhum cochicho ou olhares excessivamente carrancudos em minha direção.   
Só que tudo tem um limite.  
O assunto corrente na mesa era sobre Quadribol. Gina defendia vividamente a tese de que se eu quisesse subir na vassoura poderia fazer coisas incríveis (e Luna apenas ria disfarçadamente – aposto que Draco contou para ela sobre o pequeno acidente) e o senhor Weasley, contava-me com riqueza de detalhes a primeira vassoura que ganhou na vida (não me perguntem a marca, naquela altura já não era mais a amiga de Rony, por isso o Qual Vassoura, fora totalmente apagado de minha mente) e nesse exato instante Rony interrompeu a narrativa do pai sem pensar duas vezes;  
É algo tão infantil – murmurou olhando fixamente para o prato de sopa de espinafre e levantando os olhos aos poucos – Fingir que está tudo bem. A vida me ensinou que quanto mais você oculta um problema, maior ele pode ficar.  
Silêncio.  
Eu sei que tudo aquilo que ele havia dito era para mim. Meu sorriso de diversão estava o incomodando até a última sarda. Harry parecia concordar plenamente, pois balançou a cabeça positivamente após as palavras de Rony.  
O sangue realmente começou a circular por meu corpo naquele minuto.  
Eu podia ter sido expulsa da minha casa, envergonhada em pública, com a minha moral atingindo algum lugar entre o subsolo e o Inferno de Dante, porém eu ainda tinha alguma dignidade.  
Educadamente, limpei os lábios com o guardanapo, respirei fundo e foquei meus olhos em Rony (ah! Só para registro, o resto da mesa estava tão chocado que nem ao menos conseguiam fechar a boca).  
- Se você acha que fui treinada para ficar em um cantinho chorando, você está extremamente enganado, Ronald Weasley – entoei da mesma maneira que se entoa um brado heróico – Não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que fica tendo dó de si mesma e deixando que as traças a corroam.  
- Você realmente não é a garota que fica no canto esperando as coisas certas acontecerem – falou Harry, aquilo parecia estar engasgado dentro dele desde manhã – Creio que sua necessidade de estar no centro das atenções era tanta que precisou atacar-se nos braços de Draco Malfoy, o primeiro que estava passando pela frente no momento...  
- HARRY! – quem exclamara fora a senhora Weasley, parecendo totalmente ultrajada – Isso não é coisa que se diga para sua melhor amiga.  
- Ela era minha melhor amiga, até quebrar a confiança que eu tinha nela – esquivou-se me encarando diretamente nos olhos e como doía a vibração negativa que aqueles olhos verdes emanavam.  
- Harry – respirei profundamente fechando os olhos – Você não é exatamente a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre lealdade entre amigos.  
O silêncio impregnou-se na pele de Harry. A culpa no cartório ainda era grande, por isso ele limitou-se a continuar enviando suas vibrações péssimas em minha direção. Aquilo doía, de verdade. Quis morrer por alguns instantes. Quem sabe, sair do meu corpo e só voltar quando a barra estivesse limpa?  
Quando reabri os olhos, a realidade não mudara. Harry voltara para a barreira, porém Rony estava no ataque outra vez.  
- O quê você tinha na sua cabeça para aceitar ser a namorada de Draco Malfoy? – indagou com um semblante no rosto que misturava asco com indignação.   
- Eu tinha muitas coisas – respondi, curta e grossa – Muitas coisas, que talvez nem você, muito menos Harry tenham reparado. Afinal, vocês sempre ganham maior atenção no show. Eu sou apenas a figurante que ninguém quer saber se está sofrendo ou não.  
- Mione – disse o senhor Weasley parecendo preocupado – Se quiser, querida, pode ir para o quarto e Molly lhe preparará algo. Gina e Luna podem fazer companhia e...  
- Por quê eu fugiria deles? – interrompi corajosa – Qual é o mal que eles tem para me fazer além de palavras? Palavras saídas de bocas que pouco se importam comigo...  
- Hermione, não seja injusta – disparou Harry novamente.  
- Harry, você realmente se acha digno de dizer para alguém que se importa comigo acima de tudo? – minha cabeça latejava – Realmente faria qualquer coisa para não me magoarem? Pularia em cima de um homem no mínimo cinco vezes maior do que você, sem se importar se a conseqüência disso seria a morte, só para salvar minha vida? Você realmente faria tudo o que fiz por você durante sete anos?  
- Hermione, não jogue isso em cima de Harry e...  
- Rony! – exclamei irritada – Quando você for convidado, sinta-se à vontade para reunir-se à discussão. No momentoé somente entre mim e Harry, está bem?  
- Hermione, querida, não se exalte – tentou controlar a senhora Weasley olhando-me temerosa.  
- Não estou me exaltando – bufei – Só quero as respostas, de Harry.  
Silêncio. Quase um minuto.  
- Eu morreria por você – respondeu no final, sem olhar-me nos olhos.  
- Apenas esse tempo que você perdeu refletindo sobre o caso, já era suficiente para que meu sangue escorresse por aí – levantei-me da mesa – Eu sinto muito se machuquei um de vocês. Só saibam que me machucou o dobro. Com licença, senhor e senhora Weasley – tomei rumo ao quarto de Gina.  
Após minha saída, o caos instalou-se na mesa.  
Luna fora a primeira a reagir, dirigindo para Rony tantos insultos que eu nem mesmo sei o significado. A senhora Weasley dividia-se em gritar com Rony e gritar com Harry, em uma velocidade tão rápida que só consegui captar poucas palavras:  
- VOCÊS...HORRÍVEIS...CORAÇÃO...ÓDIO...DRACO...HERMIONE...EXPULSA...DESUMANO!  
O senhor Weasley, talvez estivesse tentando afogar-se na sopa. Fred e Jorge permaneciam como espectadores.  
Gina, claro, correu atrás de mim para assumir seu posto de cachecol oficial.  
- Mione! – gemia ofegante tentando me alcançar – Espera.  
- Gina me deixa – gemi de volta, mais porque a raiva enrolara-me a língua.   
- Você precisa se acalmar – implorou – Pare de correr, vamos conversar.  
Entrei no quarto. Gina entrou atrás. Peguei meu malão debaixo da cama de armar e fui enfiando meus pertences ali dentro.  
- O que está fazendo? – indagou confusa.  
- Por favor, Gina, chame a Luna aqui.  
- O que está fazendo?  
- Eu quero falar com a Luna – respondi sem olhar diretamente para Gina.  
Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Senti que estava magoada comigo, mas no segundo seguinte ela saiu do quarto, fora chamar Luna.  
Fechei minha mala e sentei-me em cima dela. Minha vontade era chorar, mas eu nunca iria demonstrar minha fraqueza em território inimigo. Limitei-me a arfar feito um gato raivoso enquanto olhava a paisagem através da janela.  
Luna chegou dois minutos depois, o rosto vermelho e parecia igualmente sem fôlego.  
- Luna, eu preciso do celular.  
- Para? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Quero falar com Draco.  
- Hermione, não tome nenhuma atitude que...  
- Por favor, Luna!  
Luna não queria discutir. Colocou a mão no bolso interno da capa e entregou o celular na minha mão.  
- Estarei lá embaixo. O senhor Weasley está trancado no quarto com Harry e Rony, dialogando.  
- Obrigada – agradeci ligando o celular enquanto Luna deixava o quarto.  
Um toque.  
Dois toques.  
Três toques.  
Quatro toques.  
- Luna? – Draco atendeu.  
- Sou eu.  
- Olá – o tom da voz de Draco transformou-se no mesmo instante, parecia feliz por saber que era eu – Algum problema?  
- Quero ir embora.  
- Como assim?  
- Quero morar com você.  
- Cansou-se dos Weasley?  
- Eles são ótima gente, o problema é que não dá para conviver na mesma casa que Rony e Harry.  
- Entendo. Eles fizeram algo?  
- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?  
- Claro, afinal agora você é de casa.  
- Pode me buscar aqui?  
- Chego em quinze minutos. Está com as malas prontas?  
- Sim.  
Ótimo, nos vemos Mione.  
- Draco?  
- Sim?  
- Pode me chamar de Mione de novo?  
- Claro, Mione – concordou rindo – Algum motivo em especial?  
- Só para me certificar que você é real.  
Draco apenas riu sem jeito.  
- Até logo, Mione.  
- Até.  
Deixei o celular na cama de Gina, peguei minhas malas e saí do quarto. Desci diretamente para a cozinha, lá encontrei a senhora Weasley, Gina e Luna no meio de uma reunião sussurrada.  
- Estou indo embora – anunciei olhando para o piso – Acho que nesse instante preciso de um tempo longe de Rony e Harry, não é o que vou encontrar aqui.  
- Hermione, gostaria de dizer que estou envergonhada por tudo o que eles disseram e...  
- Senhora Weasley – interrompi paciente – Não precisa se desculpar, a senhora não tem culpa alguma.  
- Vai morar com Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Gina.  
- Sim – confirmei – Por enquanto. Durante todos esses anos guardei minha mesada e creio que tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa, mas são planos para futuro.  
- Tem certeza disso? – indagou a senhora Weasley.  
- Absoluta. Muito obrigada pela estadia senhora Weasley e desculpe por alguma coisa.  
- Imagine, querida. Sei que você estará sempre tomando a melhor decisão.  
Sorri. Permanecemos em silêncio. Três minutos, eu acho.  
- Podemos te visitar? – perguntou Luna parecendo relutante.  
- Sim – respondi – Draco não vai se importar, eu acho.  
Mais silêncio, dois minutos.  
- Vocês vão casar? – indagou Luna novamente.  
Todas caímos na risada.  
- Luna, depois nós discutimos sobre isso.  
- Se casarem, posso ser a madrinha? – quis saber Gina empolgada.  
- Na verdade, passei o caminho todo pensando sobre isso, acho que Luna e Gina seriam ótimas madrinhas, não acha Hermione? – Draco Malfoy estava parado na porta que ligava a cozinha com o jardim da casa – Desculpe invadir sua cozinha, senhora Weasley – acrescentou sem graça.  
- Nenhum problema – a senhora Weasley levantou-se de seu lugar e sorriu para Draco – Eu e as meninas vamos deixá-los em paz.   
Luna e Gina levantaram-se de seus respectivos lugares acompanhando a senhora Weasley. Me despedi de uma por uma e logo que elas abandonaram a cozinha (a senhora Weasley a trancou, para maior privacidade), me vi ali sozinha com Draco.  
- Olá! – cumprimentei sem jeito.  
- Olá! – retribuiu achando minha falta de jeito engraçada.  
Silêncio.  
- Hermione, não seja tímida, pode se aproximar.  
Sorri e aos poucos me aproximei dele. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente para isso, fui envolvida em um abraço que de certa forma não estava esperando, mas foi definitivamente o alívio para meu tormento.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou com os lábios encostados na minha orelha.  
- Com sono – respondi sentindo-me confortável e segura aninhada naqueles braços.   
- Estou com um coche no jardim dos Weasley, você pode cochilar no caminho – sussurrou passando a mão pela minha cabeça.  
- Eu só não entendo uma coisa...  
- E o que seria?  
- Semana passada, eu te odiava.  
- E semana passada, eu estava pensando em me matar. Tudo muda.  
- Podemos ir?  
- Não quer se despedir de mais ninguém?  
Relutei por um instante, enquanto lentamente me desvencilhava dele.  
- Não! – respondi com firmeza – Depois posso mandar uma carta para o senhor Weasley e para os gêmeos.  
- Certo – concordou Draco apanhando três de minhas malas – Vamos, Hermione.  
Seguimos até o jardim, aonde havia um coche guiado por dois cavalos alados.  
- São tão bonitos – comentei enquanto avançávamos pelo jardim – São seus?  
- Sim – respondeu com simplicidade – Achei que você não iria querer fazer uma viagem de vassoura ou pó de flú tão cedo...  
- Draco, eu fico realmente surpreendida com a maneira que você lê minha mente – sorri sem graça enquanto ele abria a porta do coche.  
- Eu estou aqui para isso – disse gentilmente abrindo caminho para que eu entrasse.  
- E eu sou eternamente grata por você existir – murmurei entrando no coche e Draco fez o mesmo, carregando minhas malas em seguida.Se quiser pode usar meu colo para tirar um cochilo – ofereceu enquanto distraidamente arrumava um lugar para minhas malas.   
- Seria bom – aceitei um tanto sem jeito – Posso?  
- Claro.  
Enquanto lentamente os cavalos alados levantavam vôo, deitei-me no banco e encostei minha cabeça no colo de Draco e após poucos segundos, eu já me encontrava embebida no mais profundo e prazeroso sono da minha vida.

- Hermione...  
Em algum lugar perdido na bruma de meus sonhos, ouvi aquela voz estranhamente arrastada tentando arrancar-me daquele mundo platônico e com bastante relutância obriguei minhas pálpebras a encararem a realidade. Eu estava sem um teto fixo, sem o amor dos meus pais, sem meus melhores amigos, com o coração despedaçado em milhões de pedacinhos mortais, mas tudo tem o seu lado bom.  
Apenas para começo de assunto, eu estava deitada em uma enorme cama de casal, enrolada em lençóis de seda, rodeada por travesseiros de pena de ganso e sentindo-me praticamente uma princesa árabe em seu habitat natural. O quarto no qual eu me encontrava era bastante escuro e até mesmo sinistro (como exemplo, uso as cortinas negras, que não sei exatamente de que tecido eram feitas, mas posso apostar veludo com quase toda certeza desse mundo que eram feitas de veludo – o que transformava o quarto em um inferninho, com a temperatura abafada daquele verão). Tínhamos raios, trovões e pingos de chuva castigavam a janela. Me senti um pouco confusa, demorou um pouco até meu cérebro entender o que eu fazia ali, com aquele garoto de cabelos platinados, trajando um roupão verde musgo, sentado aos pés da minha cama e encarando-me com uma expressão amável no rosto.  
- Olá – cumprimentei ainda piscando, tentando me acostumar com a pouca iluminação do quarto – Você?  
- Seja bem vinda aos domínios da família Malfoy – cumprimentou educadamente – Eu estava refletindo e descobri que seria uma tremenda falta de educação da minha parte, deixar você dormir de estômago vazio – então apontou desnecessariamente para uma farta bandeja de frutas no seu colo.  
- Você é adorável – comentei e alguns segundos depois achei graça do que havia dito – Quando é que eu ia me imaginar falando uma coisa dessas para você. Que horas são?  
- Três horas da madrugada – informou consultando o relógio de pulso – Qual fruta você gosta mais?  
Um trovão interrompeu momentaneamente minha linha de pensamento.  
- Meu Deus! – exclamei enquanto analisava minuciosamente a bandeja de frutas – Está chovendo muito forte?  
- Um temporal – respondeu parecendo um tanto desconfortável – Eu não gosto de dias chuvosos.  
- Eles são poéticos – sussurrei distraída enquanto estava no dilema, maçã ou banana.  
- Más lembranças – comentou Draco e sua voz estava levemente anasalada – Lembranças do tempo em que eu tinha uma família...  
- Entendo – centrei minha atenção em Draco – Se serve de consolo, também não tenho família nesse momento.  
- Estamos na mesma situação...  
- Você sente medo dos trovões? – perguntei sem jeito.  
É um pouco difícil admitir, mas acho que sim...  
- Então, você estava com medo de ficar sozinho no meio dos trovões e veio me acordar, certo?  
É! – confirmou olhando para o teto, parecia extremamente sem graça em admitir que possuía uma fraqueza tão humana.  
- Draco fica aqui comigo.  
- Posso mesmo? – perguntou encarando-me em dúvida.   
- Bem – olhei ao redor – Essa cama é imensa, poderíamos abrigar o time de Quadribol da Grã-Bretanha aqui e mesmo assim um nunca se encostaria ao outro. Aliás, você pode ir conversando comigo, até que o medo passe.  
- Você é uma garota incrível – disse olhando-me com admiração – Eu ainda me pergunto, por quê lhe tratei tão mal durante sete anos?  
- Quem sabe, essa foi a maneira que o destino encontrou para fazer você dar o valor que mereço – concluí com simplicidade.  
- Talvez você tenha razão – comentou enquanto acomodava-se ao meu lado – Você é a amiga que eu sempre quis.  
- Você também é o que eu sempre quis – comentei sem pensar muito – Amigo, que eu sempre quis – completei rapidamente.  
Draco tentou se conter, mas terminou rindo.  
- Quer maçã? – perguntou pegando uma da bandeja.  
É estranha, a maneira que ele resolve meus dilemas. Mesmo sem saber deles.  
- Obrigada – agradeci pegando-a - Draco, quer que eu lhe conte uma estória?  
- História? Que história? – perguntou confuso.  
- Um conto de fadas – expliquei enquanto dava uma mordida na maçã – Algo que minha mãe costumava contar, quando eu tinha medo de trovão...  
- Mione, eu tenho dezoito anos de idade e...  
- Largue de ser ranzinza – ri – Agora se deite no meu colo, pois eu vou lhe contar a estória da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.  
- Hermione! – exclamou Draco parecendo ofendido.  
- Se não se deitar no meu colo, eu vou ter que usar uma Imperius contra você e...  
- Você não sabe usar uma Imperius – disse em tom de desafio.  
- Não duvide da minha capacidade autodidata em momentos de aflição.  
Draco encarou-me como se eu fosse uma maníaca extremamente perigosa e no segundo seguinte estava deitado no meu colo.  
- Bem, a Chapeuzinho Vermelho era uma garota...  
- Hermione?  
- Sim?  
- Você não deveria começar com Era uma vez...  
- Desculpe-me. Era uma vez, uma garota, chamada Chapeuzinho Vermelho...  
- Hermione?  
- Sim?  
- Como alguém pode se chamar Chapeuzinho Vermelho? Não é um nome ridículo para se colocar em uma criança?  
- Era o apelido dela, Draco – expliquei revirando os olhos – Ela usava uma capa confeccionada pela avó, com um capuz, toda vermelha.  
- Ah! Claro!  
- Então, ela amava muito essa avó. E um dia ela adoeceu. A mãe da Chapeuzinho sugeriu que ela levasse uma cesta de doces para sua avó doente. Recomendou que não fosse pela floresta e...  
- Hermione?  
- Fale, Draco.  
- Qual o problema com a floresta?  
- Existiam lobos por lá.  
- Lobisomens?  
- Não, lobos. Posso continuar a estória?  
- Pode.  
- Porém, o caminho da floresta era mais curto e Chapeuzinho poderia colher algumas flores para alegrar a avó dela por lá, então acabou decidindo que iria pela floresta...  
- Meu Deus! Que garota burra!  
- A Chapeuzinho passeava pela floresta, quando encontrou o Lobo Mal...  
- O Lobo era ruim?  
- Sim.  
- Ele era do lado das trevas?  
- Não, Draco. Ele apenas comia vovós e tinha sérios planos para papar a Chapeuzinho...  
- O Lobo vai comer a vovó?  
- Draco, você está me fazendo estragar a história! – exclamei irritada.  
- Hermione quer saber de uma coisa?  
- Sim, eu quero.  
- Se um dia tivermos filhos, sou eu quem irá contar estórias de ninar. Você é um desastre.  
Draco encarava-me com um semblante inocente no rosto, não pude evitar e ri.  
- Sim, Draco. Eu realmente não tenho talento algum para isso...  
- Hermione?  
- Sim?  
- Você teria filhos comigo?  
- Simé você que vai contar as histórias na hora de dormir. Qualquer mulher teria filhos com você.  
- Claro – ele abriu um sorriso – Se um dia, depois de alguns anos, continuarmos solteiros, você pode casar comigo, para termos um filho?  
- Eu posso – respondi também sorrindo – Será maravilhoso – acrescentei enquanto voltava a comer a maçã.  
- Você está sentindo-se melhor?  
- Um pouco estranha – admiti distraidamente passando a mão na cabeça de Draco – Mas, acho que é apenas o choque inicial. Vou me recuperar com o tempo.  
- Amanhã, quero lhe levar para conhecer toda a Mansão.  
- Não é exatamente uma opção de escolha, eu iria lhe obrigar de qualquer jeito. Deve ser fascinante.  
- Isso você descobrirá amanhã – disse Draco levantando-se do meu colo e ajeitando-se debaixo dos lençóis – Posso mesmo dormir com você?  
- Sim – respondi dando a última mordida na maçã – Dividirei lençóis com você e se estiver com medo, pode segurar minha mão e... me acordar para que eu lhe conte outra estória.  
Draco riu, colocou a bandeja de lado e um tanto sem graça aproximou-se de mim e beijou minha face. Senti um estranho arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo.  
- Boa noite, Mione – murmurou deitando-se.  
- Boa noite, Draco.


	10. Capítulo Dez

Capítulo Dez

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_

**(She will be loved – Maroon 5)**

O calendário denunciava, mas de certa forma minha mente não processava a informação, de que eu estava hospedada na Mansão Malfoy há duas semanas e ainda sentia como se houvesse chegado ontem.

Não pensem que nessa altura do campeonato, irei descrever como apesar de todo o sofrimento provocado pelos acontecimentos já mencionados nessa história, minha vida era maravilhosa pelo simples fato de que eu podia me pavonear pelos cantos de uma mansão maravilhosa que pertencia ao melhor homem de todo mundo, Draco Malfoy.

Em primeiro lugar, a Mansão Malfoy não é a Disney!

Aqui tudo é muito obscuro e sinistro. Caminhar pelos corredores é ser surpreendida constantemente por portas que tremem, tapetes mágicos que repentinamente repuxam e lhe fazem cair e gritos misteriosos de dor que segundo Draco me explicou são dos antepassados da família:

"A carga emocional depositada nessas estruturas é imensa. Muita gente morreu, sofreu e foi torturada entre essas paredes. Um dia você se acostuma".

O segundo tópico relevante é que Draco e eu estávamos brigados. Tudo ocorreu há três dias atrás, quando eu tive mais um ataque de choro nervoso durante o jantar e comecei a murmurar os nomes de Harry e Rony, seguidos de frases desconexas e uma delas era a famosa ladainha do _Eu Quero Morrer_.

Eu sei, isso é de irritar qualquer um. Draco teve toda razão em me dar aquela chacoalhada!

Foi algo tempestuoso e digno de qualquer dramalhão que se preze, eu o chamei de insensível, ele retrucou dizendo que eu estava ficando louca. Subi as escadas correndo (e ainda chorando) e Draco logo atrás dissertando sobre o quanto eu estava sendo infantil. Tentei arrumar as malas e ir embora (agora me pergunto, para onde eu estava planejando ir? – viva o impulso!) e Draco em um acesso de fúria jogou minha mala pela janela dizendo que não ia me deixar sair nesse estado.

Por fim, eu continuei por lá. Mas eu não estava pensando em dirigir a palavra a Draco nem em um milhão de anos.

Para evitá-lo, a melhor saída era ficar na capela do jardim a maior parte do tempo. Era um local pitoresco, por se tratar de uma capela e não possuir nada considerado religioso. No meu segundo dia na mansão, Draco me levou para conhecê-la e disse que detestava aquele lugar. Estávamos falando do local que a mãe dele escolhia para se refugiar toda vez que seu pai explodia em um acesso de fúria. Ironicamente, era exatamente isso que estava fazendo no instante, fugindo de Draco.

E adivinhe só?

Ele me encontrou.

Eu estava sentada no chão da capela, escondida atrás de uma cadeira lendo um livro sobre Poções que havia encontrado na biblioteca quando a portinhola se escancarou. Por curiosidade, levantei os olhos e descobri que Draco havia descoberto meu esconderijo e de certa forma, não parecia nada satisfeito:

Hermione!

Draco! – exclamamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Não estou aqui para gritar com você – explicou em um tom sereno que não justificava aquele brilho doentio em seus olhos – Nós precisamos conversar e decididamente você precisa parar de se esconder.

Eu não estou me escondendo – menti sem medo de soar patética – Só estou evitando que você tenha outro ataque de fúria.

Certamente, eu nunca teria feito metade daquilo que fiz se você não estivesse agindo daquela maneira.

E de que maneira espera que eu resolva agir? Eu não tenho mais ninguém...

Você não tem vocação para vítima, então levanta essa cabeça enquanto eu falo com você.

Ação e reação, o encarei e no mesmo instante pude presenciar um sorriso satisfeito percorrendo seus lábios finos. Tentei sorrir, mas tudo que consegui produzir foi um esgar medonho e por esse motivo tratei de ficar impassível.

Mas realmente, eu fui grosso com você. Por isso estou aqui para me desculpar.

Você sempre foi grosso! – exclamei com sinceridade – E é por esse motivo que nunca fomos amigos e nem poderemos ser.

Draco crispou os lábios, porém em nenhum momento retirou os olhos de cima de mim. Algo dentro dele borbulhava de raiva e de forma prazerosa eu assistia aquele espetáculo, apenas na expectativa de que ele explodisse novamente.

Nunca mais repita isso – concluiu após alguns segundos de pura tensão.

É a mesma coisa que querer calar a verdade.

Você é a melhor coisa na minha vida nesse momento.

Sou? Estranho, não é? Suas palavras não condizem com a realidade.

Draco calou-se novamente. Parecia estar juntando forças de seu âmago para não berrar comigo. E eu não tinha medo. Ao contrário, parecia extremamente divertido vê-lo daquele jeito, quando percebi o quão desumana estava sendo, tentei olhar para minhas próprias mãos e refrear aquele sentimento estranho.

Por mais que não acredite você é. E foi horrível ver você daquele jeito, quis matá-los.

Matar?

Potter e Weasley!

Eu provoco tantos sentimentos assim dentro de você, Draco? – indaguei arqueando as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Essas reticências intermináveis em nossas conversas estavam praticamente me matando. Principalmente agora que essa conversa em especial estava tomando um rumo interessante. Eu precisava dizer qualquer coisa antes que morresse asfixiada com minha própria curiosidade.

Você pode citar algum exemplo?

Em primeiro lugar, levante-se – disse determinado enquanto obediente eu me levantava deixando o livro na cadeira – E vamos sair daqui, esse lugar me dá calafrios.

Não! – respondi categórica – Vamos ficar aqui até terminarmos essa conversa.

Sabe qual é seu problema? Você é uma garota teimosa. Se não cismasse tanto com tudo e todos...

Eu nunca teria te dado meia chance.

Silêncio.

Tá, depois dessa preciso admitir que você ganhou – murmurou quase dois minutos depois parecendo completamente perdido em seus argumentos.

Draco, entenda que não há batalha alguma para que eu vença – expliquei pacientemente – Aliás, acho que você precisa entender que somos apenas dois seres humanos tentando entender os sentimentos que realmente nutrimos um pelo outro.

Certo – concordou após um segundo de reflexão.

Você poderia começar tentando me dizer o que sente por mim...

Eu te odeio.

E a verdade, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre aparece – comentei magoada.

Te odeio por estar na minha mente de maneira tão perturbadora. Odeio o jeito que você anda. Odeio o jeito que você sorri. Odeio sua petulância que de vez em quando se confunde com a minha. Odeio aquele jeito que me olha quando pensa que estou distraído. Odeio você por ter me tornado medíocre e patético. Se eu pudesse Granger, lhe odiaria menos, assim quem sabe eu poderia falar mais sobre o assunto – disse tudo isso com incrível rapidez que atropelava as palavras sem nenhum ressentimento.

Emma! Essa é uma frase de um livro trouxa. Claro, não exatamente desse jeito que você disse, porque é amar ao invés de odiar – tá, concordem comigo, não há nada mais idiota do que esse comentário, mas minha mente treinada com Jane Austen precisava fazer esse comentário.

E você acha que existe alguma diferença entre esses dois sentimentos? – indagou cheio de mistério.

São sentimentos opostos – conclui com lógica.

E pela física, os opostos se atraem.

Nós somos opostos...

E talvez seja por esse exato motivo que estou tão atraído por você.

Insira aqui: momento de total estupefação.

Draco não acreditava no que havia dito. Eu não acreditava no que havia ouvido.

Ambos estávamos boquiabertos e sem ação.

Momento de total estupefação.

É? – hoje é dia de Hermione Granger e sua série de falas desnecessárias.

Eu não deveria ter dito isso – gemeu arrependido afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Draco...?

Não quero que pense...

Dá para me ouvir ou está difícil?

Eu...

Também me sinto atraída por você! – exclamei o mais alto possível – E você deveria saber disso.

Deveria?

Eu te beijei.

Você estava...

Atraída por você naquele instante.

Você não...

Ah! Eu estava sim.

Mais silêncio. Hoje chego na conclusão que Draco e eu não tínhamos muita experiência nesse negócio de paquerar, talvez a cena fosse diferente se estivéssemos conseguindo organizar nossos pensamentos com mais rapidez.

O quê você quer? – indagou Draco ao que me levantei para poder me aproximar dele e encará-lo de frente.

Saber se é verdadeiro – disse determinada.

Blás Zabini não está aqui para ler minha mente.

Mas eu estou aqui e posso ver seus olhos.

Momento de total atração. Um suspiro tímido da parte de Draco, um sorriso sem graça da minha parte. Foi uma fração de segundos entre o sorriso e o aproximar dos lábios. Senti arrepios provocados pela tensão, quis me afastar e fugir dali. Nunca o desejei tanto em toda minha vida.

Demorou uma eternidade até que eu sentisse os lábios finos se perdendo nos meus. Foi uma dádiva que preciso agradecer diariamente.

Como posso acreditar em alguma verdade mais verdadeira do que o amor após provar os lábios de Draco Malfoy? Foi um jato de sentimentos lavando qualquer pensamento obscuro sobre ele em minha mente. E senti uma onda totalmente nova de arrepios quando ele me envolveu pela cintura, aproximou meu corpo do dele e me beijou como ninguém nunca havia beijado em toda minha vida.

E eu o quis. Quis ser dele. Parte dele e nada mais. Nem que fosse por um milésimo de segundo.

Foi o beijo da minha vida.

Hermione... – murmurou com os lábios ainda encostados no meu.

Eu... – respondi parcialmente em transe.

Me desculpa? Por sete anos, por jogar sua mala longe, por te chamar de maluca, por...

Está bem. Você está perdoado. Só estava me protegendo...

Isso é tão estranho.

Estranho?

Proteger você. Eu deveria te atacar – conclui rindo-se.

Então me ataca, está esperando que eu ataque você?

Seria uma visão no mínimo...

Sem mais tempo para palavras, puxei-o pela gravata e lhe dei outro beijo muito mais intenso, porém mais rápido e cheio de paixão.

...Interessante – completou quando separamos nossos lábios, ele ainda sem fôlego.

Vamos sair daqui? – sugeri.

Vamos? – Draco parecia de certa forma desnorteado pelo último beijo.

Isso é uma capela, nós a profanamos demais por um dia só.

Tenho um lugar melhor...

Me segurou pela mão e me arrastou por todo o jardim fazendo com que eu seguisse seu ritmo. Adrenalina por minhas veias e eu já não podia dizer o que causava as batidas aceleradas de meu coração. Me sentia uma pecadora, fugitiva, adolescente e acima de tudo apaixonada. Sim, era isso, eu estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e soltar a mão dele naquela altura do campeonato era a maior besteira que eu podia fazer.

Entre risos nervosos e tropeções quase desapercebidos, chegamos ao quarto mal iluminado de Draco Malfoy no primeiro andar da mansão. Era tudo tão escuro que não pude deixar de sentir certa tristeza com isso:

E você continua com a política abaixo as cortinas e viva a escuridão? – observei olhando ao redor.

Sim – respondeu ofegante enquanto fechava a porta com as chaves.

Nenhum elfo doméstico vai atrapalhar – murmurei rindo.

Quero ter certeza que estamos sozinhos.

Estamos. Certo, a escuridão, sua velha amiga está entre nós...

Hermione... – chamou por meu nome em algum lugar no meio da escuridão.

Sim?

Quer ser minha namorada.

Paralisei. Certo, obrigada amiga escuridão, Draco não pode ver a expressão de susto que fiz no rosto ao ouvir isso.

Eu preciso pensar, concorda? – agradecimentos especiais ao Deus das Frases Manjadas.

Eu sei que isso é repentino, mas...me sinto tão atraído por você e...

Posso pensar?

Pode – se deu por vencido – Vou te deixar sozinha, para pensar melhor – concluiu desanimado.

Saiu do quarto e minha mente foi invadida por milhares de vozes, conselhos e todo o tipo de coisa que acontece quando você precisa tomar uma decisão importante. Respirei fundo e corri até a porta, a abri bem em tempo de ver Draco ainda no corredor.

DRACO! – gritei fazendo-o virar-se.

Sim?

Esse é seu quarto.

Ah! – exclamou desanimado – Você tem razão.

Então, você deveria ficar nele e eu...

Sim, claro – respondeu se aproximando cabisbaixo.

E eu quero ser sua namorada – completei sorrindo quando ele finalmente parou na porta olhando-me sem graça.

Quer? – seus olhos brilharam.

Sim – confirmei e não tive tempo para nada. Draco aproximou-se mais e beijou-me com avidez nos lábios. Senti uma onda nova de sentimentos nascer quando tropeçando e de costas, entrei novamente no quarto, com os braços dele em minha cintura e os meus envolta de seu pescoço.

Ainda no meio daquele beijo, Draco fechou a porta do quarto com um coice nada delicado e naquela noite, eu não fui embora de seu quarto.


End file.
